Intoxicating
by munrochambersfan141
Summary: Noelle King was intoxicating. Every boy crumbled at her feet. But she was hiding something. And Stiles was going to do everything to figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

Noelle didn't have to dress sexy to be sexy. She didn't have to wear those tight, way to small clothing. It added onto her mysteriousness. All the boys had fantasies about what was underneath. Some say she had a bellybutton that connect with another piecing down stairs. Other's said her perfectly sized boobs were fake. But nobody actually knew her. No one knew why she always wore a long sleeve shirt and jeans. Nobody cared either. They all just wanted to get in her pants. That is everybody except Stiles Stilinski. Stiles wanted to know who Noelle really was. What she thought about. He thought getting to know her would be easy, but no. Hell no. It was going to be so hard. Even hard-headed Stiles might give up. MIGHT give up.

Stiles leaned sleepily against the locker next to Scott's. Scott dug through his own locker, looking for something. "She's weird. I wanna know what's up." Stiles said more to himself. Scott looked at him confused, "Are you cracked? She'll tear you to pieces." Stiles looked at him, "How do you know she's a werewolf?" Scott shook his head, "I don't, but look at her," He pointed down the hall, where Noelle was standing at her own locker, "She looks pretty bad ass don't you think. Derek would even be afraid of her." Stiles laughed, "Yeah, that's impossible." Scott found what he was looking for and shut his locker, "Let's just go to class. Leave her alone, kay man?" Stiles looked back at Noelle. She was looking at him. Quickly Stiles turned his gaze back to Scott, "Y-yeah okay. Yeah let's go."

Noelle swayed into english, even silencing the teacher, who was also the lacrosse coach. She smirked and slided into her seat at the back of the room, next to Stiles. He nodded his head as to say hello. She just raised her eyebrows at him. He sighed, "Okay." She turned to him, "What do you want?" Stiles looked at her shocked that she was actually speaking to him, "Uh, I just. Do you- why are you- so mysterious." Noelle giggled quietly, "I'm not mysterious, I just perfer not to tell everyone my life story." Stiles leaned over to her, "What is your life story, " He whispered. She leaned over as well, "None of you're damn business." Stiles looked at her then sat back up, "Well." Noelle smirked at him and leaned back in her seat, rolling her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles and Scott leaned against Stiles jeep. Scott fumbled with his bag. "She talked to me today." Stiles said turning to his friend. Scott nodded, "mmhm." Stiles rolled his eyes, "Noelle talked to me in English." Scott looked up at him, "I heard. She didn't seem very happy about talking to you thought." Stiles huffed and leaned back on the jeep, focusing his eyes on the entrance of the school. His eyes widen, "Scott," he punched Scott's arm repeatedly, "Scott, there she is. She's...she's coming this way." Scott head shot up and sure enough, Noelle King was walking quickly their way. Stiles stood up straight and ran a hand over his head. Scott dropped his bag. "What the hell was that?" Noelle said, stopping a few feet away from them. "What was what?" Stiles cleared his thoart. "In English. You talked to me. Tried to get me to tell you my life story. Ya know, the whole argument we had?" Stiles sighed, "Yeah. I remember. I was just trying to be nice." Noelle crossed her arms, "Well don't. Okay?" She looked at Scott, "Are you dating Allison?" Scott nodded and swallowed, "How, how did you know that?" Noelle shrugged, "Well since you two are pretty much sucking face everywhere, it's not hard to tell." Stiles chuckled and elbowed Scott. "I have to go. Don't talk to me okay, Stilinski?" Stiles looked at her, "Uh, yeah. Sure. Don't worry about it." Noelle stared at him for a moment, then turned around the walked off. Once she was in her car, Stiles spun around to Scott, "Holy God! She's so hot!" Scott nodded, "Uh huh, that's what you said about Lydia." Stiles looked at him hurt, "So? Lydia's hot, but Noelle is hawt." Scott shook his head, get in the car idiot. Derek's waiting for us."

* * *

><p>As much as Noelle hated to admit it, she liked those two boys. There was something about them that had her interested. She knew that Stiles kid wasn't going to stop talking to her. She wasn't sure if he ever stopped talking. Thinking about Stiles threw her off. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and turned down her road. Pulling into her driveway, she swallowed hard. Cops were here. If she was lucky, Stiles wouldn't be. She knew his father was the sherrif. Stiles usually tagged along. Grabbing her bag, Noelle slid out of the car and walked over to Mr. Stilinski. "What is it this time?" Mr. Stilinski sighed, "You're dad's been drinking. He was throwing bottles at Ms. Kellan's window. He won't come down." Noelle sighed, "Is he getting arrested?" Mr. Stilinski looked up at the house, "It is his last strike." Noelle huffed, "I go get him."<p>

She climbed the stairs up to her father's room, "Dad! Dad, c'mon, they just want to talk!" A muffled yell replied. Rolling her eyes, she knocked on the door, "Dad, move your ass! Let's go!" The door flung up. Noelle's dad backed her up into a corner, "Don't you ever speak to me like that!" He smacked her face. Noelle scoffed, "Asshole." Her father glared at her, "Excuse me?" He smacked her again. This time Mr. Stilinski was standing behind him. He cuffed Noelle's dad and took him downstairs. Noelle followed behind. As her father was driven off to jail, Noelle waved. Mr. Stilinski came up to her, "Go back a bag." Noelle looked at him confused, "A what?" "A bag." Noelle shrugged, "Why?" Mr. Stilinski sighed and rubbed his face, "You're 16. You can't stay here by yourself. Go get a bag and go to my house. Stiles should be there." Noelle tried to protest but Mr. Stilinski just pushed her inside. She cursed and mocked Mr. Stilinski under her breath as she climbed the stairs. She was going to be living with Stiles Stilinski. Holy hell. The boy, she was trying to avoid, was going to living in the same house.

Noelle pulled into Mr. Stilinski's house. Stiles' jeeped was no where to be seen. She sighed and got out. Walking to the door, she found a note, that had Scott's name written on it. Being a bitch and all, she opened it. It read, 'Hey Scott, I have Derek. We are heading to the hospital. It would be nice if you would hurry your werewolf ass up. Stiles.' Noelle stared at the note. Derek. Hospital. Werewolf. Stuffing the note in her purse, she ran to her car and drove to Beacon Hills Hospital. When she arrived, Stiles' jeep was one of the only cars. She parked a few spaces away and got out. She knew Stiles was inside. Jogging up to the doors, she looked at the jeep. A man, a few years older that her, waved her over. Ignoring him, she ran inside.

"Stiles!" Noelle walked down the dark hallway, looking in rooms. "Stiles, c'mon. All I want is the house key." Suddenly someone popped out infront of her. She screamed and jumped 3 feet in the air. "God, Stiles! You scared the crap out of me!" Stiles let out a relieved laugh, "What the hell are you doing here? Key? To my house?" Before I could answer another man appeared. "Stiles." He whispered, smirking. Stiles spun around. He winced. The man walked over to the two. Noelle backed away, but bumped into a women. Stiles bumped into Noelle and turned around. He winced when he saw the nurse. Taking Noelle's hand, he backed up against a closed door. "Don't be scared Stiles." The man whispered loudly. Suddenly Derek was there. Noelle recongized him from Stiles' jeep. He knocked out the nurse then turned to the teens, "Get out of the way." Stiles sighed, "Oh God." He pulled Noelle to the ground then crawled away from the other men. Noelle followed him. She watched Derek leap at the older man. Gasping she froze where she was. Stiles grabbed her leg and dragged her over to where he was hiding. "What the- what the hell was that!" She yelled quietly. Stiles just shook his head and began to crawl again. Derek suddenly hit the wall and laid infront of them. Stiles flipped backwards and onto Noelle. She shoved him off, "Stiles! What the hell." Stiles took her hand, "You have to run. Okay? You have to run." Noelle stared at Stiles then stood up with him and ran to the jeep. Scott was there waiting for them. "What the hell Stiles! Noelle!" Scott was taken back. Noelle sighed, "I don't know what the hell they are, but I want to go home." Stiles stared at her and then at Scott. Scott smirked. Stiles looked down at Noelle and Stiles intertwined hands. Quickly they let go and stepped away. "You said they?" Stiles nodded at Scott, "Derek's uncle's a werewolf." Noelle laughed, "You have got to be kidding me. First the note to Scott. Now Derek and is uncle are werewolves. This is b.s." Stiles and Scott stared at her confused. "What are you doing here?" Stiles said crossing his arms. "My dad is, uh, on vacation. I'm staying with you and your dad until he gets back. I went to your house, but no one was there. I saw the note and came here." Stiles' mouth dropped open, "You read the note." Noelle smirked, "Yep. Now can I have the house key?" Stiles shook his head, "No, you have to stay here." Noelle scoffed, "I don't have to do anything." She glanced from Stiles to Scott. Finally she huffed, "I'll be in my car."

* * *

><p>Noelle followed Stiles' jeep down the winding road. She would just ditch them and go home, but she didn't have the keys to Stiles' house or her own. She had the windows down, letting the fall night air blow her hair around. Music played from the radio. She sighed and rested her arm on the door. She thought back to earlier tonight. She freaked out, yeah, but she wasn't freaking out. It didn't seem out of place. Now she understood why Scott was always acting funny. Why Jackson teased him more. What she couldn't understand was why she held Stiles' hand. Yeah, he grabbed her hand, but she could of easier ripped it away. But she didn't. Whatever that meant, she was sorta, maybe, kinda liking it.<p>

Stiles checked every five seconds. "Stiles, she's not going anywhere. I can hear her radio." Stiles glanced at his friend and sighed, "I know. It's just, she held my hand. She held my hand." Scott shrugged, "So? She was scared. I would of held your hand, " Stiles and him exchanged glances, " No, no I wouldn't. Nevermind." Stiles turned back to looking out the windshield, "I don't know man. There's something about her. Something she's hiding. I hate that she won't tell me." Scott laughed, "Well you two are exactly friends. And did you tell her you hung out with werewolves in your spare times?" Stiles glanced at Scott, "No, but still. That's a big secret. Her's is probably that she lost her virginity or something." Scott stopped him, "Wait. Shut up." Stiles stopped talking. Scott looked behind them, "She's gone."

Stiles slammed on the brakes, "Great." He did a U-turn and looked for her. Around a curve they saw her car. It must of spun off the road. It had ran into a tree. The hood was smoking. Stiles pulled the car in park and flung from the jeep. Scott on his heels. "Noelle!" They yelled, flinging open the car down. Noelle fell out. Scott caught her before she hit the ground. Rain began falling. The boys ran to the jeep. Noelle lied lifeless in Scott's arms. Stiles turned the ignition. There was a sputter and then nothing. "Dammit Stiles, c'mon!" Stiles tried again. Nothing. He hit the steering wheel angrily, "Dammit." Scott looked behind him, "How far are we from town?" Stiles looked back, "Uh, like 10 mintues. Scott, we won't make it." Scott opened the door, "We have to try." Stiles tried to protest but stopped and jumped out of the car. He ran after Scott, staring at Noelle limp in Scott's arms. _Please God, let her be okay._


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles paced outside the hosptial room. Noelle was inside, still knocked out. "Stiles just sit down. She'll be fine." Stiles looked over at Allison. Scott had called her when they reached the hospital. Stiles looked back at the door then sat down, "I should of just given her the key and let her go home." Scott patted his back, "Chill. She's just knocked out. She's not dying." Stiles shot up, "Then why can't we see her? Huh? Why is she on lock down?" Scott stood up as Mr. Stilinski stepped out of the elevator, "How is she?" Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "I, yeah, well I think so." Scott stepped up next to him, "She is, just knocked out. She's on alot of medications." Mr. Stilinski looked over the boys' shoulders at Allison sitting awkwardly, "Hi, Allison." Allison smiled sweetly, "Hi." A doctor appeared next to Mr. Stilinksi, "You may see her now, but only for half an hour." He thanked the doctor and the four entered the room.

Noelle laid on the bed. The only movement she made was her stomach as she breathed. Scott and Stiles walked closer. The top, right side of her head was bruised badly. Her wrist was sprained, and wires ran everywhere. Stiles let out a shakey breath. Scott nudged his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. Allison's phone rang. She quickly left the room. Mr. Stilinski patted his son's shoulder, "I have to get back to work. The doctor said when she wakes up she can go home. You drive her, and be careful." Stiles nodded. The door opened then closed. "Do you think it was Derek? Or his uncle?" Stiles looked up at Scott. Scott looked at Noelle, "I don't know. I'm going to take Allison home. I'll come back. If I'm not back when she wakes up, text me." Stiles nodded. Scott sighed and left the room. Stiles stood over Noelle for a moment then slumped into the chair next to her bed. He quickly fell asleep.

Around 10 pm, Stiles woke up to someone saying his name. Noelle sat up in the bed, her legs hanging off the bed. He shot up, "You're okay! Oh my, oh thank God!" Noelle looked at him confused, "Have you been here the whole times?" Stiles nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Yeah. The doctor said when you woke up you could go home." Noelle nodded, "He told me." She leaned over and reached for her bag. Stiles quickly taught her as she almost fell. Noelle laughed, "Guess I'm not fully capable of doing things yet." Stiles nodded, "Yeah. Here, I'll leave so you can change." Noelle stopped him, "I could barely bend over, how do you think I'm going to get dressed. Stay and help me." Stiles swallowed hard, "Me?" Noelle nodded, "Yes. Help me stand." Stiles held her arm and helped her stand up. He held her shoulders as she pulled her pants up. "Can you until the back of the gown?" Noelle said turning slowly. Stiles tried to speak but couldn't. His hands shook as he untied the gown. When he let go, it fell to the ground. Noelle turned around again. Stiles stared wide eyed at her breasts underneath her lace bra. Noelle looked at him, "Stiles?" Stiles' eyes shot up to her's, "Y-y-yeah?" Noelle crossed her arms, "Can I have my shirt?" Stiles shook his head then nodded and handed it to her. He caught a glisp at her arms. Bruises covered her arms. "What are those?" Noelle looked at him confused then realized what he was implying. She pulled her shirt on and ripped from his grasp, "Nothing." Grabbing her stuff she left the room. Stiles stood shocked for a second then raced after her.

"Noelle! Wait!" Noelle spun around on Stiles, "What?" Stiles stumbled back, "My dad said I had to give you ride home." Noelle crossed her arms and sighed, "Fine let's go." Stiles nodded and lead the way. Niether of them said anything the ride home. When they reached the house, Stiles helped the still weak Noelle inside. They were walking up the stairs when Noelle stopped, "Dammit!" Stiles looked worried, "What? What's wrong?" Noelle ran her hand through her hair, "All my stuff is in my car." Stiles relaxed and laughed, "I'll call my dad and have him bring it to you when he gets off." Noelle nodded, "Okay, but what am I gunna sleep in?" Stiles looked at what she was wearing, she couldn't sleep in that for sure, "Uh, you can wear something of mine." He lead Noelle to his room. Digging through his dresser he found an old t-shirt. "Here. I'll see if I can find you some pants." Noelle nodded and laid down on the bed. Stiles raided his closet. "These might fit you," He handed her the pants, "Bathroom is across the hall." Noelle stood up, "Thanks." She retreated to the bathroom to change.

Stiles took out his phone and texted Scott, just as Noelle came back in. She had the pants on but had to hold them up. The shirt came down to middle thigh on her. "The pants are a little big." Stiles stood up, "Really? They're the smallest pair I have. I'd let you borrow some of my mom's but their up in the attic." Noelle shrugged, "It's fine." She slid the pants off. Stiles swallowed and turned around, "Okay." Noelle laughed, "You can't see anything, and I'm going to bed. Where am I sleeping?" Stiles turned back around but didn't look at her, "Guest bedroom, down the hall on the left." Noelle nodded, and tossed the pants back to Stiles, "Thanks for the shirt." Stiles smiled, "Sure." Noelle walked out of the room and to the Guest bedroom, a smirk on her face. An hour later Scott showed up. Stiles had calmed down, but didn't forget to mention what had happened since Scott left. Scott just shook his head.

The two boys went to the kitchen and grabbed something to eat. They were talking about the events of tonight when Noelle walked in tiredly. She squinted at the bright light and rubbed her eye like a little girl. "Noelle? What's up?" Scott said looking at her. Noelle shuffled over to them, "I just need water. And pain medication." Stiles looked at Scott then and Noelle, "Yeah okay." He walked to the cabinet and grabbed a glassed, filled it with water and gave it to Noelle. "Let me see if there's anything in the bathroom for pain." Noelle nodded as Stiles jogged upstairs. "Help me to the couch will ya, Scott?" Scott nodded and walked to the living room with Noelle. They sat on the couch in an awkward silence, waiting for Stiles. "Are you one?" Noelle said out of the blue. She brought all of her hair to one side. Scott looked up at her, "What?" Noelle looked at him, like he was stupid, "A werewolf? Like Derek, and that other guy." Scott swallowed. He was about to answer when Stiles entered. "i got some advil, and some tylenol. That's all I ha- what's going on?" He stopped at the look on Scott's face. "I asked Scott if he was a werewolf?" Stiles dropped the bottles of medicine. He quickly picked the advil up, "What? Why- why would you ask that?" Noelle rolled her eyes and stood up, "I'm not an idiot." Stiles walked over and handed her the advil. She took it and began walking away. She stopped and bent over. The shirt rode up and exposed her lace panties. Scott and Stiles' mouths dropped. They quickly looked away. "You forgot the tylenol." Noelle stood up and smirked. She waved to the boys and then walked up stairs.

"How does she do that?" Stiles said staring at the spot Noelle was standing in only seconds ago. "Do what?" Scott stood. "Be so sexy. I mean she was in a wreck not even four hours ago." Scott shrugged, "I don't know, but you better start controlling yourself since she is living with you." Stiles looked at him, "What? You're leaving?" Scott nodded, "Stiles, it's 11pm. My mom is going to kill me if I'm not home." Stiles shrugged, "Fine. See you tomorrow." Scott waved and left the house. Stiles slouched on the couch and flipped on the tv. He was busy flipping channels, when Noelle sat down next to him. "Holy- what are doing?" Stiles jumped. Noelle looked at him, bringing her legs up to her chest, "I'm watching tv. I couldn't sleep." Stiles looked at her then nodded slowly, "Okay. "

He stole small glances at the girl next to him. He couldn't believe she was in his house. Never in a million years did he think he could even talk to her. Now here he was sharing a couch with her. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening. "Hey, kiddos, still up?" Noelle smiled up at Mr. Stilinski. "How you feeling, darlin'?" Mr. Stilinski rested his head on her forehead. Noelle giggled, "I'm fine now. Took from tylenol pm now just waiting for it to kick in. Mr. Stilinski nodded, "Stiles, if she falls asleep, put her in her room, okay?" Stiles nodded at his father. "Good night you too." The two said goodnight and went back to watching t.v. Stiles finally turned to Noelle, "Why did you crash?" Noelle took her gaze off the tv and looked at him, "What?" Stiles shook his head, "You heard me. Why did you crash?" Noelle readjusted herself, "Derek ran out infront of my car. I tried to not hit him but I did, and then plowed into the tree. Before I knocked out, I saw him get up. He looked at me then ran off." Stiles stared at her in shock, "You hit Derek!" Noelle nodded. "And he just left you there?" Noelle nodded again. "What an ass." Noelle shook her head, "I heard him say something. He said Sorry and he'd repay me, or something. I don't know." Stiles rubbed his face. Noelle yawned. The pills were finally settling in, "Do you mind if I lay my head on your lap?" Stiles looked at her surprised, "My-my- my lap?" Noelle nodded, "Your-your-your lap." Stiles stared at her then nodded, "Sure, I guess. Go ahead." Noelle smiled and laid down. Stiles sat uneasily flipping through channels, until he felt Noelle's dead wait. She was passed out. He slid out from under her and gently picked her up, "C'mon Noelle, let's go to bed." Noelle mumbled something, and hooked her arms around Stiles' shoulders. He sighed and carried her to the guest room. She snuggled up under the blankets. Stiles smiled down at her. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before exiting the room and heading to his own bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles shot up. His alarm blared loudly. There was a loud knock at the door. "Stiles!" Noelle yelled from the other side. Stiles slid out of bed and opened the door, "What?" Noelle was fully clothed, "Will you get dressed. We have school in ten mintues, dumbass." Stiles yawned and looked down at what he was wearing, which was only his boxers. He quickly slammed the door and shook his head, _Really Stiles, really? In your underwear? You idiot._ Noelle pounded on the door again, "5 mintues Stiles!" Stiles nodded then realized she couldn't see him, "Hold on, I'm coming." Noelle huffed and went downstairs. Five mintues later Stiles came jogging down the stairs. Noelle tossed him the keys and they headed out the door.

Noelle slid into the passengar side of Stiles' car. Stiles looked at her funny. "What?" Noelle asked buckling up, "God. Stiles, my car's totaled. I need a ride. Don't give me that look." Stiles put his hands up in defense, "A simple, 'Hey Stiles, can I get a ride' would have been nice." Noelle smirked and rolled her eyes, "Just drive." She looked out the windshield, not knowing Stiles' eyes lingered on her. He smiled thoughtfully then backed the jeep up and headed to school. The two chattered nicely as they walked to the steps. Scott and Allison were waiting there for them. "Hey guys." Scott smiled. Allison and Noelle exchanged a small smiled between them. "I'm Noelle, by the way. Sorry I never really introduced myself." Noelle stuck out her hand. Allison smiled and shook it, "It's fine. I never introduced myself either, so, we're even." Noelle nodded, "Cool." The bell signalled the teens inside. Stiles and Allison went towards their lockers, while Scott and Noelle went to their's. "She's nice." Noelle said digging through her locker. Scott looked up from his biology book, "I know." "She seems pretty cool. You two make a cute couple." Scott smiled, "Thanks." Noelle shut her locker and turned to him, "Do you think-" She was cut off by Stiles and Allison walking up. Scott looked at her weird for a moment then turned to Allison. Another bell sounded and they all parted ways. Noelle bit her lip as she walked away. Did she almost pull a fourth grade move and ask Scott to ask Stiles if he liked her? No, she was Noelle King, dammit. And anyway, she didn't like him, right?

Lunch slowly rolled up. Noelle walked to her locker to drop her things off. Standing next to it, waiting impatiently, was, "Stiles?" Noelle asked. Stiles stood up and smiled, "Need somewhere to sit at lunch?" Noelle raised an eyebrow, "You all of a sudden, want my to sit by you at lunch?" Stiles nodded, then stopped, "Well, Allison does. She wants to get to know you. And after lunch we're leaving." Noelle stopped digging through her locker and turned to him, "Excuse me?" Stiles smirked, "Oh, does little Noelle not want to get in trouble?" Noelle rolled her eyes, "I don't really care, but there better be a good reason why." Stiles stood up straight and nodded, "Scott wants you to meet Derek." Noelle scoffed, "That kid almost killed me. I'm not going to go talk to him." Stiles ran to the other side of Noelle, blocking her way, "Noelle, look at you. You're perfectly fine," Stiles' eyes trailed down her body, "Uh, and he just wants to say he's sorry." Noelle licked her lips, "And how do you know?" Stiles shrugged, "He sent Scott a text or something. I don't know, Scott just said he talked to Derek and Derek wants to meet you." Noelle pushed Stiles out of the way, "Fine, but I drive." Stiles raced to her side, "But it's my-" Noelle stoppd, "I drive." Stiles swallowed then nodded, "Even though you crashed yestereday." Noelle sighed deeply, "Stiles, I'm getting the urge to kick you in the balls, real hard, so you better shut your mouth." Stiles looked down then nodded, "Okay, you drive. Perfectly fine with me." Noelle smirked and the couple walked to lunch.

"I'll see you later." Scott kissed Allison lightly then the trio headed to Stiles' jeep. Stiles and Scott bent over, hiding behind cars, while Noelle just walked. "Noelle, get down." Stiles yanked Noelle down by her wrist. "Stiles! What the hell!" Scott turned to them, "Everyone knows we are juniors. If we get caught then we will be in trouble." Noelle laughed, "You're a werewolf, and you're afraid of getting caught." Scott and Stiles exchanged glances then nodded at her. "Pussies, c'mon." They reached the jeep soon after. "They'll hear the car start." Scott said, still crouching. Noelle turned to Stiles, "Keys." Stiles reluctantly gave her the keys. Noelle unlocked the door and pulled the car in reverse, still leaning down. She let the car roll some then hit the breaks, "Help me. Scott go to the passengar side. Stiles when I jump in, take the driver side." Stiles nodded. "1,2,3." Noelle jumped into the car. Stiles quickly took her spot, while Scott took the passengar side. Noelle back the car up with the help of Stiles and Scott's guidance. When they were on the road, Noelle started the car and the boys jumped in. "Which way to Derek's?" Noelle looked over at Scott. "Left." Stiles sat in the back, of his own car. He wasn't to happy about it. "Man, I didn't know how messy this was." Noelle looked at him through the rearview mirror. He smiled a cheeky smile at her. She laughed and shook her head. Scott took glances between the two, finally stopping on Stiles. Stiles just shrugged, still smiling big.

The trio walked towards the run down house. "Are you sure he's here?" Noelle said stepping closer to the boys. Before either could answer, Derek appeared on the front porch. Noelle stopped at his appearance. He had been working out. She could see the glistening sweat on his well-toned chest. Stiles turned to her and grunted, "Yeah, he's beautiful. C'mon." He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the house. Derek jumped from his spot on the porch and met them halfway, "Noelle?" Noelle nodded, but didn't say anything. "How are you?" Noelle shrugged, "Fine. My head hurts but I'll survive." Derek nodded, "I didn't mean for you to crash. I didn't know you were behind them." Scott stopped Noelle from speaking, "Wait, were you following us?" Derek turned to him, "My uncle won't be afraid to attack, at any moment. You can't fend for yourself yet, so I have to." He turned back to Noelle, "It would have been easier if you hadn't come to the hospital. Now I have to look out for all of you." Noelle stepped up to him, "Hey! None of this is my fault. Okay? I just wanted the house key." Stiles stepped up, "Why did you need the house key?" Noelle shrugged, "I told you, my dad's on vacation." Scott stepped up to her, "Without you?" Noelle nodded, "We don't get along." Stiles stepped up to her too, "Wait, my dad let you stay, after getting a call for a disturbance. You had bruises on your arms at the hospital. You two don't get along. Noelle what's really going on?" Noelle shook her head looking down, "He's on vacation." Stiles placed his hand on her shoulder, "In jail?" Noelle spun on him, "You know what Stilinski. You don't know anything about me. Stop trying to make everything better. Stop trying to get something out of me. Okay? Leave me alone." She turned and stormed off. Stiles looked at the other two guys, standing shocked. He turned and ran after Noelle, "Noelle, Noelle wait!" Spinning her around, he saw the tears in her eyes. Not knowing what to do, he wrapped her in a warm embrace.

Noelle cried into his shoulder for a good five minutes, while Scott and Derek stood confused. She pulled away and wiped her eyes quickly, "I, uh, I don't usuallly-" Stiles stopped her, twisting to look in her eyes, "Noelle, it's fine. Everyone's cried before." Noelle looked up at Stiles and smiled. "C'mon, lets go home." Stiles wrapped his arm around Noelle's shoulders and the two walked back over to Stiles jeep. "Scott, you coming?" Noelle yelled sliding into the car. Scott looked back at Derek then ran over to the jeep.

**So Noelle crying? Idk, it was either that or Stiles and her kissed, which I think would be a little to soon. But idk, what do you think?**

**REVIEWS? :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles' door busted open. Noelle was in Stiles' arms. The two kissed fiercly. Noelle kicked the door closed as Stiles' lead them to the bed. He laid her down and pulled away. Noelle looked up at him with a smirk, then pulled him back into a loving kiss. Stiles' moved to taking off her shirt. Noelle ripped his off as well. She began undoing his pants, while Stiles kissed her neck. When his pants hit the floor, Stiles unclasped her bra. Smiling down at her he moved his eyes to her pants. They were soon in the pile on the floor with Stiles'. He looked up at her, and they exchanged a glance. Stiles reached down to pull of her underwear when, "Stiles? Stiles!" Stiles sat up in bed quickly. Looking over at his light, he could barely make out Noelle's silhoette. He rubbed his face and turned on the bed side lap, "Noelle? What are you doing?" Noelle walked in the room and shut the door, "I'm sorry to wake you. I just wanted to thank you for today. That never happens. I don't- I'm not that kind of girl." Stiles nodded, "It's fine. I'm always here to help." Noelle smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the floor, "Thanks again." She walked over to his bed and lend down. Stiles didn't know what to do, so he just sat there. Noelle kissed his cheek lightly then stood back up, "Goodnight." Stiles smiled, still in shook, "Night." Noelle shut the door and walked to her room. Stiles sighed in relief and laid back down. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to process everything that had just happened. He looked over at the door for a moment then back to the ceiling. Blinking once, he lifted the blanket and groaned, "Damn." Putting the blanket back down he shut off the lights and tried to fall asleep.

"Stiles again? Really! Get up!" Noelle pounded on his door. Stiles stood up tired and stumbled to the door. Noelle stood infront of it and smiled sarcastically, "Get dressed, we're gunna be late." Stiles nodded and turned to change. Noelle rolled her eyes and walked downstairs. "Mr. Stilinksi? Good morning." She slid into one of the dining table chairs. "Call me Matt." Mr. Stilinksi said looking up from the paper. Noelle put her orange juice down and looked at him, "Your name's Matt?" He nodded, "What's wrong with that?" Noelle shook her head, "Nothing, it's just, Stiles is a, different name. Matt seems so normal." Matt laughed, "Yeah well, it was his idea to have his name Stiles." Noelle nodded in understanding, "So what's his real name?" Before Matt could reply, Stiles walked in, "Ready to go?" Noelle stood from the table and they headed out the door.

Noelle and Stiles laughed and entered the school building. They were oblivious to their surroundings. Suddenly someone came up behind them and bumped Stiles, knocking his stuff to the ground. "Oops. My bad, Stilinski." Jackson Whittmore smiled, and high-fived his friends. "You're a dick you know that? What makes you think you can go around and make everyone else feel like crap. You're an asshole Whittmore. Get a life." Jackson stopped laughing and looked at Noelle, "Oh, ouch. Be nice, please Noelle." Noelle scoffed, "I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter. You're a douche, who finds pleasure in other people's pain. But I know the real you Jackson. The one hiding behind this, this mask of a 'man'. Deep down inside you, there's a burning feeling to cry. To be held. But on the outside is pure douche baggery. Grow up Whittmore. And leave people alone." Jackson didn't say anything as Noelle grabbed Stiles' wrist and shoved through his little group of friends.

When they rounded the corner Stiles laughed, "Holy, that was- that was kick-ass." Noelle rolled her eyes, "Yeah, well, next time stand up for yourself. I won't always be there to have your back." Stiles nodded, "Yes ma'am." Noelle shook her head and smirked, "You are something else, Stilinski." Stiles smiled big, "Well, I try." The warning bell rang, and the two headed for English. Scott and Allison met them half way. Scott grabbed Stiles' arm and pulled him aside, "So, what's going on between you and Noelle." Stiles looked over Scott's shoulder at Allison and Noelle talking, "Well, in real life, we've become friends. In my dreams, I almost stole her V-card. Dude, she can't live with me anymore. It's getting wierd." Scott shook his head, "Uh, gross. That was- Didn't I tell you I never want to hear about your dreams?" Stiles shook his head, "Uh, no that was me telling you that." Scott shrugged, and continued, "Where else is she supposed to go? She can't come with me. What about your dad? What will he have to say about this?" Stiles shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know. I don't work well underpressure. I go blank." Scott rolled his eyes, "Well until you figure out, she's staying with you." Stiles licked his lips and stole another glance at Noelle, "I think I'm in love." Scott scoffed, "Okay, before you go all mushy on me, let's get to English." Stiles punched him playfully in the arm, "All this love dovey stuff, it's payback for you and Allison." Scott shook his head entering the classroom, "That's a different story." Stiles nodded and slid into his seat next to Noelle, "Sure it is McCall." Noelle looked over at him and smiled. Stiles smiled back and when Noelle looked at the board, his eyes lingered on her. Should he tell her about his little wet dream or should that be a death bed confession?

**one week later**

"Noelle, you almost ready? Scott will be here soon!" Noelle looked at herself one last time, before leaving the bathroom and making her descent down the stairs to the living room. Inside Allison was sitting next to her mother. Her father stood behind the couch. They all awed and smiled at Noelle as she walked in. She had on a cream tight dress, overlapped with black lace, a pair of black heels, and her hair to one side. Allison stood up and took her hand. She twirled her around, and smiled, "You look amazing. Stiles will definately feel like a jerk for not asking you to the formal." Noelle blushed and bit her lip. There was a knock at the door. Allison and Noelle went to answer it. Standing outside was Scott in a fancy tux. He smiled at Noelle, "Wow, you look beautiful, " He turned to Allison and his mouth dropped, "And you look, amazing." She looked down at her feet and Noelle smiled, "Are you sure, I can carpool? I'm fine with driving myself." Scott shook his head, "Don't worry about it. Come on." Scott took Allison arm and Noelle arm and walked them to his mom's car. "You girls ready to party?" Scott asked as they drove towards the school. "Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." Allison said smiling at her boyfriend. Noelle leaned forward, "Not to spoil the moment or anything, but I'm still in the backseat. Don't try anything to romantic, McCall." Scott smirked at her in the rearview mirror, "Don't worry. That's for later." Allison blushed and lightly punched his arm. Noelle laughed in disgust, "Gross. You dork." Scott laughed and pulled into a parking space.

They climbed out and met Stiles, Lydia and Jackson at the entrance. Jackson had come with some girl from his Geometry class. And Lydia had come with Stiles. They were not a match made in heaven. Expecially since Lydia couldn't take her eyes off of Jackson. "Hey guys, ready to go in?" Scott asked as they approached. Stiles turned his head to them, then turned fully. He stared at Noelle as she climbed the steps. She smiled back at him, "You look handsome in you tux." He smiled, and looked her up and down, "You look nice yourself." Allison came up beside Noelle, "More than nice, asshole. Doesn't she look amazing?" Stiles chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, she does." Noelle blushed, "Well c'mon, let's dance!" The group all agreed and headed inside.

**So? How did you guys like it? Tricked ya at the beginning, huh? Poor Noelle, no date. :( Oh Well. She gets a dance in the next chapter, but with who?**

**:)**

**REVIEWS :P**


	6. Chapter 6

The gym was full of students dancing and talking. Scott, Allison, Jackson and his date, went immediately to the dance floor. Stiles and Lydia found a table to sit down. And Noelle walked to the punch table. She stayed there most of the night. Around ten, she saw Lydia leave the gym. Stiles followed her. Suddenly Danny appeared, "You having fun?" Noelle smiled at him, "I wish." Danny smiled slightly and looked out at the crowd, then back at her, "You wanna dance?" Noelle looked down at her punch, then nodded, "Hell yeah, come on." As soon as they got on the dance floor, then music change to a slow song. Noelle and Danny laughed but began dancing. Noelle smiled up at Danny, "Thanks." Danny smiled, "Yeah. My date can't dance worth crap. He just likes to stand there." Noelle smiled, "Even though you don't like and I don't like you, like that, you've made me feel like a princess." Danny shrugged, "You're welcome." Noelle smiled as Stiles ran up, "Have you two seen Lydia?" They stopped dancing. Noelle shook her head, "No? Why?" Stiles shook his head and took of running. Noelle looked back at Danny. "Give me your shoes." Noelle smiled and slipped off her heels. "Thank you so much Danny." Danny just smiled as Noelle took off after Stiles.

They ran to the lacrosse field, after seeing the lights come on. "Is that Derek's uncle?" Noelle said pointing to the man at the edge of the field. Stiles' eyes grew wide, "Lydia! Run!" He took off for her, Noelle at his heels. "Lydia!" By the time they had reached her, the Alpha had attacked her. Stiles slid to a stop mere inches from her head, "Please, don't kill her. Please." Noelle fell to her knees next to him, staring down at the unconscious Lydia. Peter smirked at them and leaned over Lydia, "Where is Derek?" Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. How am I supposed to know that!" Stiles yelled at the Alpha. He rolled sending shivers down both the teens backs. Noelle whimpered and leaned closer to Stiles. "Where is Derek?" Peter asked again. Stiles shook his head, "Derek stole Scott's phone." Peter looked at him, eyebrows raised, "So?" Stiles looked Noelle then at Peter, "All phone's have tracking devices. If you can hack Scott's phone you can probably track it." Peter put a claw under Stiles chin and stood him up. Noelle stood up as well, her toes sinking into the cold ground. "You're coming with me." Peter snarled. Stiles shook his head, "I'm not leaving them!" Peter pulled Stiles' phone out of his pocket, "Call your friend. Tell him where they are." Stiles called Jackson quickly. When he hung up, he turned to Noelle, "Jackson is coming. Stay here. I'll meet you at the hospital." Noelle shook her head, "No, please Stiles. Don't leave me." She started breathing hard, and crying. Stiles took her head in his hands, "Look at me. I promise, I'll come back. Okay?" Noelle looked in his eyes, then slowly nodded. Stiles let go of her and followed Peter. "Am I coming back?" He asked trying to keep up with the Alpha's quick pace. Peter shrugged, "Maybe."

Noelle and Jackson stood outside Lydia waiting room. Both shaken up. The elevator ding chimed through the halls. Noelle and Jackson turned to see Shreiff Stilinski walked to them, "What happened to her?" Niether of them answered. The cop grabbed Jackson by the shirt collar and pushed him against a wall, "What happened to her?" Jackson shook his head, "I don't know! I didn't take her to the formal." Mr. Stilinski didn't loosen his grip, "Who did?" Noelle stepped up to him, "Stiles." Mr. Stilinski dropped Jackson and looked at her, "What?" At that moment, Stiles walked off the elevator. Noelle ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, burying his face in the crock of her neck. Sweat poured from his forehead. "Noelle," Noelle turned back to Mr. Stilinski. He handed her a bag, "Here. It's a change of clothes. Go change real quick." Noelle took the bag and went to the bathroom.

She looked at herself in the mirror. What the hell happened tonight? She stared at herself as she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. A knock at the door made her jump. She gathered her things and left. Outside Stiles and Jackson waited for her, "We're going to Derek's. Stay here until I get back." Noelle shook her head, "No, I'm coming with you guys." Stiles stopped her, "I can't let you, it's dangerous." Jackson nodded, "Yeah, we just got attacked by hunters. You just stay here." "No dammit! I'm coming with you!" Noelle huffed angrily. Stiles and Jackson exchanged glances then nodded, "You're coming with us." The trio turned and began walking to the elevator. All shaking with fear.

**Still no kiss... I'm thinking not until the 8th or 9th chapter? What do you think?**

**Reviews :P**


	7. Chapter 7

They drove as fast as they could possibly go. Stiles swerved though trafffic, "You're porchse is kick ass." Jackson chuckled, "Yeah." Noelle sat in the back, anxiously. Stiles looked at her through the rearview mirror, "It's gunna be okay Noelle." Noelle nodded and looked over a Jackson shyly. He gave her a reassuring smile. Noelle couldn't bring herself to smile. This night had turned to hell. Lydia's lifeless body kept creeping into her mind. She kept seeing him, standing there. He had that smile on his face. A smile that made her vulnerable. She shuddered and looked out her window. They turned off the main road, onto a dirt one. Noelle became even more terrified. "Okay, you take one and I'll take one." Stiles said taking a molotov cocktail from the backseat and handing it to Jackson. He grabbed another one, just as they pulled up at Derek's house. The trio exited the car and watched a full blown werewolf run from the house. Scott was on the ground. Allison a few feet from him. Her father was standing on the other side, along with Derek. "Stiles, throw it." Noelle said stepping closer to him. He did what she said, but the Alpha caught it. "Allison!" Scott yelled out. Allison shot an arrow at it, making it explode and catch the animals arm on fire. Jackson threw his and caught the rest of Peter on fire.

Peter ran towards the trio at the car, but fell. Derek was over him quickly. He raised his arm to slice his neck but Scott stopped him, "Derek, you said whoever kills the alpha becomes human again." Derek looked at Scott then back to his uncle. Noelle stepped forward, not knowing why. "You know what you want." Peter said raspy. Derek raised his hand again and this time finished off his uncle. Stiles grabbed Noelle and pulled her back towards the car. Derek turned to Scott, "I'm Alpha now." Scott swallowed hard then ran to Allison, "Derek, just stay away. Okay, just stay away from everyone." Derek smirked and stepped closer to Scott and Allison. He stared at them for a moment then raced past them into the woods. They watched him disappear, before Scott lead Allison over to Jackson's car. "Take them home, then come back." He said helping Allison and Noelle into the car. Stiles patted his back, "What are we going to do?" Scott turned, "Well, we gunna find him." Jackson came around the other side, "Why? He just murder his uncle! I'm not going after him." Scott rolled his eyes, "Then you can stay here, be a look out." Stiles stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Pussy." Jackson clenched his hands in fists, "Fine, I'll stay here."

"Can Noelle stay here tonight?" Scott asked Allison softly. She looked over at Noelle and nodded, "Of course." Scott kissed Allison, "We'll be back." Allison nodded. She walked over to Stiles, "Be careful okay?" Stiles nodded. His eyes widened when Allison hugged him, but he hugged her back. She moved over to Jackson and did the same with him. Noelle stood awkwardly to the side. Stiles made his way over to her, "I'll come back, I promise." Noelle smiled, "You said that last time." Stiles smiled as well, "And I came back didn't I?" Noelle nodded and the two hugged eachother tightly. All of them walked outside. Allison and Noelle stood on the porch watching the boys walk to Jackson's car. "Stiles!" Noelle yelled running from the porch. Stiles turned around, just as Noelle grabbed his face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He rested his hands on her waist and kissed back. "Come back in one piece okay?" Stiles chuckled, "Okay." Noelle let him go and waved as they pulled out of the driveway.

Noelle and Allison sat on the couch impatiently waiting for the boys to return. Mr. Argent walked in with cups of tea, "You two should get some rest. The boys will be fine." Allison shook her head, "We're fine. You can go to bed though, we'll be fine." Mr. Argent looked at the girls, "Are you sure?" The girls nodded. "Okay," He kissed Allison's forehead, "See you two in the morning." He squeezed Noelle's shoulder as he walked by. There was silence for a good fifteen mintues between the two girls, then Noelle spoke, "Do you think they'll come back?" Allison looked over and shrugged, "I hope." Noelle circled the rim of her glass with her finger when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Setting their glasses on the table, they ran outside. Scott and Stiles exited the car. Noelle and Allison raced into their arms. The boys both buried their face into the girls neck, hugging them tightly. When they pulled away, Noelle hugged Scott. Allison hugged and Stiles, but pulled away quickly, "Where's Jackson?" Scott and Stiles looked at eachother. Scott sighed before speaking, "He was at the house. When we came back he wasn't there, but the car was. We called him, went to his house, the hospital, everywhere. We can't find him." Noelle bit her lip and shook her head, "He's probably fine. Just get some rest." Allison nodded, "Yeah, you can sleep on the couches. Come in, it's freezing." The four teens piled back inside. Mr. and Mrs. Argent stood at the top of the stairs. Mrs. Argent smiled, "Thank God you boys are alright." Mr. Argent squinted some, "Where's Jackson?" Stiles was the first to answer, "Uh, we took him home, he was tired. Even let us use his car." Mr. Argent nodded, "Well sleep on the couch. We're going to bed. Girls, to Allison's room." Allison nodded, "Let me just get them blankets, dad. Goodnight." The parents headed back to their room.

Noelle crept down the stairs to the kitchen. She couldn't sleep. Flipping the light switch on, she saw Scott and Stiles sneaking out the back door. "Hey!" She yelled in a hushed tone, "Where are you going?" Stiles and Scott walked back over to her, "We are going to see Lydia. We need see if she's a werewolf or not. Stay here." Noelle crossed her arms, "If I wasn't tired as hell, I would argue with you and insist on coming, but franky, I'd rather go back to bed." Stiles smiled, "Then go. We'll see you in the morning." Noelle smiled and kissed him lightly then returned to Allison's room.

**Okay so I couldn't wait for Stiles and Noelle to kiss. It seemed like a good time too. **

**REVIEWS :P**


	8. Chapter 8

"How is she?" Noelle asked walking into Lydia's hospital room. Stiles turned and looked at her, then looked back at Lydia, "I don't know. She's not healing." Noelle stepped up to him and rubbed his back, "She'll be fine, Stiles." He looked at the ground, "She was my date though." Noelle shrugged, "So." Stiles spun around, "So, if Jackson had taken her, she wouldn't have gotten attacked. She would have had a good time." Noelle licked her lips, "Stiles." Stiles shook his head, "I did this to her, Noelle." Tears welled up in his eyes. He turned away from her and wiped his eyes like a five year old.

Noelle stepped around him and lifted his face up to look her in the eye, "You didn't do this to her. You didn't mean for any of this to happen." Stiles looked away again. Noelle made him look her in the eyes once more, "Stiles," He wiped another tear away, "Everybody cries sometime." Stiles looked at her and smiled. Noelle wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a loving hug. Stiles chuckled, "I thought you were going to kiss me." Noelle giggled and pulled back, "Well." She leaned in and just as they were about to kiss, there was a knock at the door.

"Stiles, your dad's here to see you." Stiles winced and let go of Noelle. As he stepped outside, Scott stepped up to the bed, "Ya know, since you're dating Stiles, you're partically my sister." Noelle smiled and nodded. Scott looked at her, "That means, if you get in trouble, I have to save your ass as well." Noelle laughed, "Well, I'll try to stay out of trouble." Scott laughed as well, "Thank you." They looked back at Lydia. She had been in the same position since she got here. She wasn't getting better, but she wasn't getting worse. "What do you think is wrong with her?" Noelle asked after ages of silence. Scott shook his head, still looking at her, "I don't know. She's not healing, but he bit her." Noelle turned to him, "Are you sure?" Scott pointed to Lydia, "If he didn't why is she laying in a hospital bed, unconscious?" Noelle shrugged, "What if he scratched her?" Scott looked at her like she was dumb, "She would still be a werewolf." Noelle put her hands up in defense, "Hey, if I'd known I'd start hanging out with a werewolf, I would of study up." Scott sighed at her.

Stiles walked into the room, his hands in his pocket. "How was it?" Noelle asked sympathetically. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, he's never yelled at me, like that before." Scott moved next to Noelle, "What did you tell him." Stiles slumped into the chair next to him, "I told him, Lydia went to find Jackson. So I went to find her. I did, on the lacrosse field, bloody. That's all. I'm not an idiot, Scott. I wouldn't tell him about the werewolves." Noelle sat on the arm of the chair and looked down at Stiles, "Speaking of werewolves, either of you seen Jackson?" The boys shook their heads. "You wanna go look for him?" Stiles stood up quickly, "With Derek the Alpha? Hell no!" Noelle stood up as well, "We can't let Jackson die." Stiles nodded his head over dramatically, "Yes, yes we can!" Noelle crossed her arms, "No, we can't Stiles. C'mon, we've got his porcshe. I'm driving." She jiggled the keys up for the boys to see. Stiles patted his back pockets, "How did you?" Noelle winked then left the room. Scott looked at Stiles, "Dumbass." He followed Noelle. Stiles shrugged, "I'm a victim of circumstance!" He looked back at Lydia then raced after the others.

The trio searched Derek's house. "What happened here?" Noelle asked walking to a dark stain. Scott walked up neck to her, "Peter killed Kate." Noelle looked at him, "And Allison didn't tell me." Scott shrugged, "It was a big blow to her. I'm sure she'll tell you sometime." Noelle glanced at the crimson spot one last time, then walked away. Stiles came down the stairs, "Nothing up there." Noelle shook her head, "Nothing down here either." They all walked out the door. "Well that got us absolutely nowhere." Stiles grumbled as they piled into the car. "Should we take his car back?" Noelle asked. Scott shook his head, "No, his parents will be suspious." Noelle looked at him quickly then back at the road, "They probably already are. I mean it's been almost 24 hours since they saw him."

**So, I was thinking of doing a trailer for this, but then remembered, I suck at that stuff.**

**Would anyone want to make one for me?**

**REVIEWS :P**


	9. Chapter 9

Noelle and Stiles snuggled on the couch. Lights were off, and a scary movie played on the screen. "Do you, uh, need me to protect you?" Stiles said grabbing Noelle's hand. Noelle giggled, "Stiles, I'm fine." Stiles looked at her, "Would you pretend to be scared. That's how this works. You hide in my shoulder and I'm the macho man and protect you." Noelle smiled and nestled into Stiles' side, "Fine." The main character creeped towards the closed door. His girlfriend crying behind him, telling him not to. Just as he reached out to open it, the lights in the living room turned on. Noelle and Stiles both jumped and turned to she Matt standing at the door. "Hey. Dad." Stiles said with a sarcastic smile. Matt smiled back, "Noelle, your dad's back home." Noelle stood up, shock covering her face, "What? Does this mean, I'm going back home?" Matt looked from her, to Stiles, then back to Noelle, "Yes, you're going home." Stiles shot up from his seat, "Dad, you can't do that! He's a drunk. There's no telling what he will do!" Noelle looked down at the ground, not able to speak. "Stiles," Matt rubbed his temples irritated, "He's still her father. He still has complete custody of her." Stiles shook his head, "Great." Matt walked up to Noelle, "Go pack your things. I'm going to take you over." Noelle nodded slowly and walked up stairs. Matt turned back to his son, "Stiles." Stiles just shook his head and walked up the stairs after Noelle.

"Thanks for the ride, Mr. Stilinski." Noelle said quietly from the passengar seat. Matt looked over at her, "You're welcome. See you around." Noelle nodded, grabbed her bag, and stepped out of the car. She made her way slowly to the front door. Just as she reached it, her father opened. He pulled her into a warm, and awkward embrace. She didn't know what to do, but her little girl instincts kicked in and she hugged her daddy back. Matt honked once, then pulled out of the driveway. Noelle stepped inside with her father. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot." Noelle just scoffed, "Whatever, you're just waiting until your probations over. Then you can drink as much as you want to." Her father smirked, "Noelle, you must be tired. Go up to your room, unpack, and make yourself comfortable." Noelle nodded, "I will. Anything to get me away from you." She began up the stairs, but her father was right there. He grabbed her shoulders making her turn to him, "I'm trying to play nice. Don't be a bitch, and respect me." Noelle stared into his eyes, "How can I respect you, when you're always beating me?" Noelle's father stared her down then let go of her with a jerk, "Go up stairs." She rolled her eyes and walked up stairs.

Pacing her room, Noelle couldn't believe Matt let her come home. Didn't he remember her father slapping her? That he was a drunk? She flopped down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow. A sharp knock at her door made her jump. She jumped up and walked over. Opening it, her father barged in. In his hand was a beer. "Dad, where did you get that? The cops cleared the house." Noelle backed away slowly. That was definately not his first. He smirked at her, "The house, not the garage. Or the shed in the back." Noelle shook her head, "Just give me the beer, dad, okay?" Anger filled her father's face, "Hell no. I wanna drink, I can drink." Noelle stopped backing up, "Give me the damn beer dad!" Her father flung the bottle across the room, "Do not raise you're voice at me!" Noelle flinched as a hand flew across her face. She stumbled back and held her face, "You're such a d-" Before she could finish her father slapped her again. This time knocking her to the ground. The side of her head slapped against the dresser, instantly drawing blood. Noelle tried to crawl from her father, but only recieved a kick to the ribs. "Dad! Dad, please!" Noelle screamed huddled in a corner. Her father looked down at her, a smirked coming to his face, "Stay down." Noelle watched him walk away. When he closed the door, she crawled over to her phone and dialed a number. It rang three times before someone answered. "Stiles?" Noelle asked painfully. "He's drunk again. No Stiles, don't come over, he's dangerous. Send your dad. Please Stiles! Don't argue with me," Noelle climbed up onto her bed, "Okay. I'm fine. Stiles, I'm fine. I'll call you later. Bye." Noelle hung up and laid down. Closing her eyes, she waited for Matt to show up.

**Sorry this took so long to put up...**

**I've been so sick. Couldn't even sit up. It sucked, but I feel so much better now.**

**More chapters coming up.**

**REVIEWS :P**


	10. Chapter 10

Noelle opened her eyes slowly. Bright lights flooded her vision. Sitting up she realized she was back in the hospital. Stiles slumped in the chair next to her, asleep. Noelle smiled and shook him awake. He turned his head and smiled back at her, "Hey." Noelle giggled, "Hey." Stiles stood up, streching. He walked to the otherside of the room and opened the curtains. The sunlight blinded them both. Stiles walked back over to Noelle, and sat down. She leaned in to kiss him, but Stiles moved away. "What's wrong?" Noelle asked taken back. Stiles messed with his fingers, "I need to tell you something, Noelle." Noelle swallowed hard, she knew what was coming, "Stiles, please." Stiles shook his head, "Let me talk first." He looked her in the eyes and said, "Noelle, I'm breaking up with you." Noelle mouth dropped opened slightly and she leaned back on her pillow, "But why?" Stiles stood up, "Everything I care about gets hurt." Noelle shook her head, "Stiles, that's not true." "Yes it is," Stiles replied shaky, "My mom died, which also hurt my dad. Lydia got attacked by Peter. You got beaten by your father." Noelle sighed, "Scott's fine." Stiles shook his head, "Scott's a werewolf. It was my idea to go out to the woods that night." Noelle nodded and a tear fell, "So you're going to hurt me more, by leaving?" Stiles walked back over to her. "I'm protecting you from getting hurt anymore." Noelle scoffed, "You breaking up with me, isn't going to stop my dad from beating me." Stiles grabbed his jacket, "My dad arrested him. He's serving 80 years to life in there. You're staying with Allison. Who should be here anytime." Noelle began crying harder, "Stiles, please. Don't leave. Not now." Stiles looked down at his jacket and walked to the door. "I'm sorry." A tear fell down his face as he shut the door. Noelle laid down paralyzed. She turned and stared out the window. Her world was falling apart around her and the only on to fix it, was the one who caused it.

Allison and Noelle walked up the stairs into school, quietly. Noelle hadn't said much. She kinda went back to her old self. Not letting anyone in. Not showing emotions. Outside, she was a rock. Inside, she was dreading this whole week. They parted to go to their lockers. Noelle was surprised to see a brown haired boy standing at her locker. She tried to smile as she appoarched. "Hey Scott." He seemed alittle confused, "Have you talked to Stiles lately?" There it was, that name. Noelle shook her head, "No, he, uh, broke up with me." Scott turned to her, "Why?" Noelle pulled her biology book out of her locker, "Because he didn't want to hurt me. He said everything he cared about got hurt." "Like who?" Scott asked as they walked down the hallway. Noelle sighed, "Like his parents, Lydia, me, you." Scott nodded, "So he's avoiding us." Noelle nodded, "He thinks if he doesn't care about us, we'll be safe." There was an awkward silence. Then Scott nudged Noelle's arm, "Are you okay?" Noelle nodded, "I will be. I just have to move on." Scott shrugged, "You need anything, I'm always here." "So am I." Allison said appearing next to them. Noelle smiled at the couple, "Thank you guys. I've gotta get to biology. I will see you guys at lunch." Allison waved goodbye to Noelle. Noelle turned and collided with someone. Her things dropped to the ground, along with the strangers. Bending to pick up her things, she came eye to eye with Stiles. Neither of them could speak. They both stood there, in silence. When she realized nothing was going to happen, Noelle contiuned to pick up her things. After collecting her things she walked away, but over her shoulder, "Be careful Stilinski." She looked back to see Stiles watching her walk away. And it killed her.

Lunch came by as slowly as it had ever done. Allison waited for Noelle at her locker then the two walked through the lunch line just as always. When they sat down, Scott was by himself. It was awkward. Since Lydia was in the hospital and Jackson was still missing, the table had been quieter. Now it was dead silence without Stiles. "Where do you think he's sitting?" Scott asked shoving a piece of sandwich in his mouth. Noelle shrugged, "Library maybe? Or he could have left. I'm mean, no offense to him, but we're his only friends." Scott nodded, "I can't believe he thinks all of this, is his fault." Noelle looked up at him, "He thinks it's his fault because, it was his idea to go out in the woods that night." Scott sighed, "I should've just ran all the way home, instead of hiding behind that tree. It's my fault really." Noelle shrugged, "Tell him that then." Allison munched on her fries, "What are you going to do, Noelle?" Noelle looked at her, "I don't know if there's anything I can do. I mean, he broke up with me. I tried to convince him it wasn't his fault, but he wouldn't listen." The conversation ended after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Noelle slumped onto the guest bedroom in Allison's house. Her things had been moved over to the house and Noelle was going to be living there until she turned eighteen, which was only two more years. She stared up at the ceiling, thoughts running through her head. Her father had caused all this. If he hadn't have gotten drunk, she never would have moved in with Stiles. She never would have found out about Scott and Derek. She never would have kissed Stiles. And she never would have had her heart broken. Sitting up, Noelle looked out at the full moon, she never would have kissed Stiles. Now that it had happened, she couldn't see herself not kissing him. A knock at the door, drew her from her thoughts. "Come in." Noelle stood as Allison inched inside. "Scott can't hang out because, well you know. Wanna go see a movie or something?" Noelle looked at herself in the mirror for a moment then smiled at Allison, "Yeah, sounds fun. Let me grab my bag." Allison smiled big and jogged from the room, "Dad, gunna borrow your car. Noelle and I are going to the movies." Noelle smiled and followed her downstairs. "See you later!" Both girls yelled leaving the house.

"So what do you want to see?" Noelle fixed her makeup in the mirror. Allison shrugged, "No romance, or horror. Maybe there will be a comedy?" Noelle nodded looking at her friend, "Let's hope. I really need a laugh." Allison's smile faded, "Still hung up about Stiles?" Noelle sighed, looking out the windshield. "He's an idiot, Noelle. He didn't know what he had right in his hands." Allison tried to comfort her friend. Noelle just nodded, "I know, I just- I've never been that close to a, guy, before. I trusted him." Allison looked at her briefly then back at the road, "Well you've always got me. And I know Scott sees you as a sister. He'll always be there for you." Noelle looked at the brightly lit mall next to her, "I wonder how he's holding up." Allison chuckled, "I just hope he doesn't mess up my dad's car like he did with mine." Noelle giggled along with her, "Yeah, there would be some serious explaining to do to your father." Allison laughed, "Yeah." The girls smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

Rain came down hard as the girls exited the movie theatre. "That was hilarious. The whole movie was great." Noelle said crossing her arms over her chest. Allison giggled, "I know. We need to do this more often." They jogged over to the car. Sliding in, they shook against the cold breeze. Allison put the key in the ignition and turned it. She got a couple sputters and that was it. Nothing happened afterwards. Allison shook her head, "No, no, no,no." Noelle grunted, "Great." Allison hit the steering wheel, "Dammit." Noelle grabbed her phone, "Don't worry. I'll just call Sti- uh." Allison looked at her with a knowing look, "Yeah we're screwed. We could try my dad." Noelle nodded and scrolled her phone for Mr. Argent's number. Putting the phone to her ear, she waited for the ring. Instead it went start to an operator. Noelle scoffed and turned to Allison, "My phone has been shut off." Allison shook her head irritated, "I left mine at home." Noelle looked out the window for an idea, "We could look for a pay phone." Allison looked around, "Where, it's 10. Places are closing." Noelle layed her head on the dashboard, "This sucks." Allison nodded and leaned on the steering wheel.

An hour passed. The girls sat in the car, teeth chattering. "Try the car again." Noelle said bringing her knees to her chest. Allison nodded and turned the key. Nothing happened. Allison closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I guess, we could just walk. There's a gas station about a block away. We could go there and use that phone," Noelle grabbed her bag, "I'll take my phone and some money. C'mon." Allison reluctantly got out of the car with Noelle. They began walking towards the way they came from. They reached the gas station about half an hour later. Freezing and dripping wet, they stepped inside. The clerk stared at them wierd. "Can we use your phone?" Allison asked ringing her hair out on the mat. The clerk nodded, "Right over there." Allison and Noelle began to walk towards the phone, just as the power shut off. "Are you kidding me!" Noelle yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Try you're phone again." Allison turned to her, barely able to make out Noelle's features. Noelle pulled out her phone and dialed Mr. Argent's number once again. And again it sent her start to an operator. "Nothing." Noelle huffed shaking her head. Allison nodded, "Great, we're screwed." Headlights appeared in the parking lot. Noelle turned to the light, and smiled slightly, "No, we're not. Come on." She ran outside to the blue jeep sitting at a gas pump. She walked over to the driver side and knocked on the window.

Stiles jumped into the air, "What the hel- Noelle?" He rolled down his window, the cold breeze hitting his face. "What are you doing her?" He asked leaning out the window and looking over at Allison. "We went to see a movie and the car broke down. My phone shut off, Allison's is at home, and the power is off here. Story short, we need a ride either home, or a jumpstart." Stiles looked at Noelle and sighed, "Get in. I'll take you guys to your car, and see what I can do." Noelle smiled, "Thank you so much." Her and Allison slide into the warm jeep and smiled at Stiles. "Thanks Stiles. You're lifesaver." Allison said. Noelle nodded, "Like Batman level lifesaver." Stiles smirked some, "Anytime."

"I might have some jumper cables in the back." Stiles said exiting the jeep. The rain had ceased finally. Noelle pulled her hair into a high ponytail and popped the hood of Allison's car. Stiles came over with the cables, "Allison start the car, when I say. We've all been to the hospital plenty of times." Allison nodded and sat in the driver's seat. Stiles pugged the other end of the cords into his own engine, "Noelle, start my car for me?" Noelle nodded and jumped into the jeep. She turned the ignition and the jeep roared to life. Allison must have started her car, because the lights came on and the car hummed softly. Noelle exited the car, and jogged over to Stiles and Allison. Automatically she threw her arms around Stiles and hugged him. He hugged her back. And a simple thank you hug turned into a hold me forever embrace. The two buried their faces in eachother's neck. Allison cleared her throat, ending the embrace. Noelle let go of Stiles and shoved her hands into her back pockets. Stiles rubbed the back of his head, "Well, I should, uh, be getting home." Noelle nodded, "Yeah." Stiles walked around her and walked to her jeep. Allison gave her that 'what the hell are you doing look' and Noelle turned around, "Hey, Stiles." Stiles stopped and turned to her, "Yeah?" Noelle smiled, "Thank you." He nodded his head once, "Anytime." Noelle bit her bottom lip then moved over to the passenager side and got in. Allison was staring at her. Noelle shrugged, "What?" Allison shook her head, "Nothing." Noelle looked out her window watching the blue jeep disappear the other way in her rearview mirror. God, he was going to make it impossible for her to move on.

**SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not posting this sooner. Two students that graduate from my school... also close friends... died in a car crash a couple days ago. Things have been rough, but I promise to update sooner. **

**REVIEWS :P**


	12. Chapter 12

Scott walked down the hallway, his eyes almost closed completely. He walked up to Noelle and leaned on the locker next to her. Noelle smirked at him, "Have a rough night?" Scott glared at her, "I had to spend the whole night out in the woods. My phone died, so I didn't have an alarm, and I had to get home before my mom came in to check on me." Noelle shut her locker and leaned on it, "Did you make it?" Scott nodded, "Barely." Noelle smiled at someone over Scott's shoulder, "Lookie here, soon to be Mrs. McCall." Both Allison and Scott rolled their eyes. Noelle shook her head, smiling, "I gotta get to Chemistry. See you guys at lunch." She grabbed her bag and began walking towards her classroom. Each step she dreading, because each step was closer to her seat. Closer to sitting next to Stiles for an hour and a half.

When she entered she pretended not to notice him, pulling out her notebook and pencil, but Stiles turned to her at the bell rang, "Did the car make it home?" Noelle nodded, copying notes from the board. "I'm glad." Stiles said quietly turning away. Noelle felt bad. Licking her lips she leaned closer to him, "Thanks again." Stiles turned to her and stared into her eyes, then at her lips. He leaned in then pulled back looking at his paper, "You're welcome." Noelle sat back up, on the verge of tears. She wanted so badly to have him back, and it was killing her inside. The rest of the class was silent. Stiles and Noelle didn't even look at eachother. When the bell rang, Noelle took her time packing her things, while Stiles ran from the class.

Noelle stepped into the restroom and examined herself in the mirror. Wiping away tears, she sighed deeply. The bell rang and Noelle cursed under her breath as gathered her things. Fumbling with the door, she finally made it out into the hallway. Turning towarsd the direction of her english class, she stopped. Everything in her hands dropped to the floor. Standing in front of her, was Derek. He smirked and stepped closer to her. Noelle stumbled back, but tripped. She landed hard on her butt. Wincing in pain she began crawling away. A strong hand grabbed her hair and pulled her up. Her scream muffled by another strong hand. "Scream one more time and I'll kill you." Noelle's face was stained with tears as Derek dragged her outside the school. He threw into his car, then climbed in himself. "Where are you taking me?" Noelle whimpered from the passenager seat. "My house." Derek answered roughly. "W-why?" Noelle swallowed hard, and watched the comfort of her school disappear. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just need to talk to Scott." Noelle turned to him, "Then why didn't you kidnap him!" Derek clenched the steering wheel, "Because, he's another werewolf, it would be to much of a fight. You're not a werewolf, and I'm huge compared to you." Noelle leaned back into her seat, it actually was a reasonable answer. "So how do you know Scott will come to your house." She stared down at her feet. Derek handed her a phone, "You're going to call him." Noelle yanked the phone from him, "How the hell did you get my phone. It was at home!" Derek rolled his eyes, "Just call Scott." Noelle shook her head, "Can't." Derek turned to her, glaring, "Why not." Noelle scooted, as much as she could, away from him, "He's in English. What for about another forty-five mintues." Derek shrugged, "I don't like to wait. What about you?" He showed his teeth to Noelle. She jsut scoffed, "Oh scary." Derek lungded at her, swerving the car. Noelle yelped, "Okay, okay. I'll text him. God."

Derek stood in the doorway of the living room, glaring at Noelle, who coward on the stairs. "Has he texted back?" Noelle looked down at the phone then shook her head, "No. He probably left his phone at home." Derek sighed heavily, "C'mon." Noelle stood up slowly but didn't move, "Where- where are we going?" Derek turned to her, "To get Scott." Noelle nodded once, "Of course we are." She jogged down the stairs, and followed Derek to his car. He sped of quickly. Noelle prayed to God, Scott had gotten her text and would be ready for anything, unexpected.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the late update**

**:/**

Derek swerved into the parking lot, Noelle gripping onto the door handle. He stopped the car and turned to her, "Go find him." Noelle looked at him, flipping hair out of her hair, "Uh one, he is still in class, and two, you never say please do you?" Derek sighed angrily, "Please, get your ass out of the car and go look for him." Noelle rolled her eyes and looked at the school briefly, then back to Derek's stern face, "This," She pointed at him, "Is why you don't get laid." Derek growled. "I can do that too." Noelle said before growling at him and stepping out of the car. She stormed up the steps angrily. Inside the hallways were empty. Her boots clicked against the tile, echoing down the hall. She rounded the corner to go to the English room, when Scott caught her, "Whoa, Noelle. Didn't see you there." Noelle backed up a bit, to look up at him, "Derek's here. He wants to talk to you." Scott's face went white, "H-he's here. Right now?" Noelle nodded crossing her arms, "And he's pretty bitchy so I'd hurry up." Scott nodded, "Okay you stay here. When class is over tell Stiles and Allison where I am okay, but please don't come after me. Kay?" Noelle opened her mouth to protest but Scott stopped her, "Okay?" Noelle nodded reluctantly, "Be careful, Scott." Scott nodded before jogging down the hallway. Noelle fixed herself up before siding into English. "Wonderful you could join us, Miss King." She smiled briefly at the teacher and sat down next to Stiles. He glanced at her, but she just shook her head.

When the bell rang, Allison and Stiles blocked Noelle's way of leaving. "Where's Scott?" Noelle adjusted her bag strap, "With Derek." Stiles turned to walk away but Noelle caught his arm, "He told me not to let you guys go after him." Stiles shook his head, "Well, last time I checked we don't listen to Scott." Noelle let go of Stiles' arm and the girls watched him walk away. Once he was gone, Noelle turned to Allison, "Gimme your keys." Allison was taken aback, "What? If you take my car, how am I supposed to get home." Noelle held out her hand, "I'm not taking your car, I'm taking something in it. I'll explain later, just give me the keys. I'll see you at home." Allison, doubtfully, handed Noelle the keys, then watched her run from the class. "Stiles!" Noelle pushed through students, looking for a certain buzzed cut boy. She found him walking out the door, "Stiles!" He wheeled around to face her, "I don't care what you say, I'm going after him." Noelle shook her head, "So am I. I have to grab something from Allison's car though." Stiles stared at her for a moment then nodded, "Okay, I'll start the car." Noelle smiled and slid past him, jogging towards Allison's car. She jumped into the driver's seat looking for what she needed. She found it under the passenager seat, covered by one of Allison's jacket. Sliding the keys in the glove compartment, Noelle texted Allison where the keys would be and darted over to Stiles. She stuffed the object in her purse before she reached him. "Ready?" He asked eyeing her confused. She nodded, panting, "Ready." Stiles put the car in drive and the two sped off.

They reached Derek's shortly after. Noelle flung herself from the car and took off running again for the house, but two arms caught her around the waist. Stiles picked her up and spun her around. She kicked and fought with him to put her down. He did, after blocking her way to the house, "Are you insane? You can't just run into that house. Derek could be anywhere." There was a laugh from the porch. Stiles spun around grabbing Noelle's hand. Standing on the porch was Derek. In his grasp was an unconscious Scott. "D-d-derek, just let him go." Noelle said shakily. Derek laughed again, "Why? He's worthless." Scott suddenly woke up, elbowed Derek and ran towards the couple standing in front of them, "I told you guys not to come." Stiles sighed, "I thought you were dead." His hand squeezed Noelle's. "Let's go." Noelle whispered, clutching her bag to her chest. The trio turned slowly and began walking to the car, when suddenly a force hit them, sending them flying in different direction. Scott landed on his feet. Noelle landed hard on her back, letting out a grunt. Stiles cartwheeled into the dirt, groaning as he got up and ran to Noelle. Just as he reached her, Derek jumped from his spot now where the trio once stood and knocked him to the ground. He pinned Stiles there, claws ready to dig into his skin. Scott stood ready to attack. Suddenly a gunshot rang through the air. The boys looked over at Noelle. She shook uncontrollably, but pointed the gun start at Derek, "Let him go." Derek didn't move. Noelle stepped closer, placing the gun to Derek's head, "Let him go, dammit!" Derek looked at Stiles then back to Noelle, let out a soft chuckle, and stood up. Noelle kept the gun pointed at him. Along with Scott, she helped Stiles stand and walked to the car. Derek stared at them. Stiles started the car. Noelle still stood, holding the gun up. "C'mon, let's go!" Noelle jumped into the car as Stiles pulled it into reverse and sped out of there.

All three panted for a moment, glancing at eachother. Then all at once, they laughed. Noelle was still shaking, as she put the saftey on the gun and put in back in her purse. Scott shook his head, "Where did you get that." She looked at him over her shoulder, "Allison's car. I saw it the other night." Stiles smiled at her then it faded, "Would you really have shot him?" Noelle looked at him, her smile gone as well, "I- uh- I don't know. If he hurt you, yes." Stiles glanced at her again, "But it wouldn't matter. I'd be a werewolf." Noelle shrugged and looked out the windshield, "At least I would stick by you." Stiles gripped the steering wheel, "Noelle." Noelle looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Stiles." He looked at her in the corner of his eye, and shook his head, "Whatever." Scott coughed awkwardly from the back, "uh, we'll drop you off first, Noelle." Noelle glared at him.


	14. Chapter 14

The trio pulled into Allison's driveway. "Wanna say hi to Allison. She's probably worried about you." Scott nodded and climbed over the seat. Noelle followed him up to the stairs. "Hey Noelle." Stiles jogged up next to her, "Can I talk to you?" Noelle raised an eyebrow"You are." Stiles chuckled but didn't smile, "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm glad you're okay." Noelle relaxed some, "Thank you, Stiles." She turned to walk away, but Stiles stopped her again, "And that I miss you." Noelle looked into his eyes, unsure what to do. "I was an idiot," Stiles continued, "I was scared, that if you got too close, you'd leave. So I left you before that could happen, thinking I wouldn't get hurt. But I was wrong. I have never felt that horrible, ever, in my whole entire life. I felt like I was dying. I still do." A smile slowly spread across Noelle's face, "Stiles, you're getting soft on me." Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets, "I'm being serious, Noelle. I-" Noelle kissed him. Her hands resting on his chest. Stiles kissed back. Of course he would.

Scott and Allison turned around to see that Noelle and Stiles were still outside. Scott went to the door, "Hey you guys wanna come in?" Noelle and Stiles contiuned kissing. Scott nodded once, "Okay." He turned around and smiled at Allison, "I think they're back together." Allison's face lit up, "Really?" Scott shrugged, "Either that, or they're really glad to see eachother." Allison ran to the window to see Noelle and Stiles pull away, and smile at eachother, "Thank God." The newly back together couple entered the house, hand in hand. "We're back together, I guess." Noelle shyly smiled at Allison. Allison crossed her arms, "Really? I would never have thought that." The four laughed as Scott's phone rang. "It's my mom." He left the room for a brief moment then ran back into the livingroom, "Lydia's awake!" They all looked at eachother then ran out the door. Allison and Noelle took Allison's car, while Scott and Stiles followed behind.

They reached the hospital and found Jackson's car. Running to the room, they saw Lydia and Jackson smiling at eachother. Noelle knocked on the door, and Jackson opened it. He stepped aside so the four could walk into the room. Lydia smiled at them all. "How you feeling?" Allison asked, sitting next to her friend. Lydia nodded, "Okay. Sore, but okay." Noelle walked up to the girls, "Hi, Lydia. Glad you're back." Lydia smiled up at her, "Doctor said, to keep me here for the next week, just to monitor me." Jackson moved to the other side of the bed, taking Lydia's hand in his. They stared at eachother in the eyes, lovingly. Noelle saw this and grabbed Allison's arm, "C'mon guys. Let's go get something to eat." The boys were confused but followed Noelle and Allison. "Jackson you co-" Stiles turned back in the room, but Noelle pulled him out, "Leave 'em be." Stiles and Noelle turned back to the couple in the room, to see Jackson lean down and kiss her. Noelle awed, while Stiles rolled his eyes, "C'mon." "What? You get sappy too sometimes." Noelle smiled, taking his hand. Stiles smiled back at her, "But that's when we're alone and it doesn't mean I like it." Noelle licked her lips and shook her head, "You're something else, Stiles." He just smiled a beaming smile.

"Noelle, we gotta go. My dad just called, he wants us home." Noelle and Allison slid out of the booth and pulled their coats on. The boys stood next to their girlfriends. "See you at school tomorrow?" Stiles asked Noelle softly. She planted a quick peck on his lips and nodded, "See you at school." Stiles smiled a cheeky smile and sat back down across from Scott. They watched the girls leave the restaurant and retreat to their car. "I love her." Stiles whispered staring out the window. Scott choked on his soda, "Huh?" Stiles turned to him and munched on a fry, "Don't act like that. You told Allison you loved her." Scott shrugged, "But that's different." Stiles looked at him confused, "How?" His best friend looked at the table then back at him, "Allison's soft and girly. Noelle, well Noelle's, Noelle. She can handle herself. And you know about her dad, what if she's afraid to let anyone in?" Stiles shrugged, "Then she wouldn't have kissed me the first time or taken me back. She's the one, Scott." Scott stared at his friend, hoping to find this all a big joke. When he found nothing, he smirked, "Okay,man. You love her. When are you going to tell her?" Stiles dropped his head down onto the table, "I have no idea." Scott patted his shoulder, "Well, great. I have to get home, come on." The boys tipped their waitress then left the restaurant.

**So... LYDIA'S BACK! On the show (in the beginning) I hated her, cuz Stiles loved her, but now I love her, and her character.**

**Stiles loves Noelle! You guys probably already knew that, but he finally said it. :))))))**

**I might make it close to Christmas time, just cause I'm in the Christmas spirit...but Idk..**

**Reviews :P**


	15. announcement

**NOTICE:**

** Hey guys,**

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I've kinda got some writer's block right now. **

**If any of you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know. I could use some. Thank you guys for reading the story, and for the reviews. **


	16. Chapter 15

Lydia walked into the doors of Beacon Hills full of purpose. She smiled seductively at all the boys, even as she snaked her arm around Jackson's. The only problem was no one was watching. A couple teens saw her and whispered something to eachother but that was it. As she rounded the corner she saw Noelle talking with a group of girls. She stared at the brunette girl, wondering how she had gotten so popular. Jackson pulled her over to his locker. Lydia smiled when she saw Allison walking up. "Allison!" Lydia's head shot back over to Noelle. Allison smiled and waved her over. Lydia's eyes narrowed as the two girls appoarched her. "Hey Lydia. How are you feeling?" Allison asked innocently. Lydia smiled her bitchy smiled and nodded, "Much." Noelle tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Hey Lydia." The blonde girl turned to her boyfriend, "Walk me to class." Noelle looked at Allison confused and mouthed, "Did I do something?" Allison just shrugged. "Sure," Jackson smiled at her, "See ya later, Allison. You gunna be at the lacross pratice, Noelle." Noelle nodded, "Yep." Lydia looked back and forth between the two. She stared at Jackson's smile. "Cool. See you then." The couple walked off leaving the two brunettes to look at eachother confused.

"What the hell was up her butt?" Noelle crossed her arm as they walked down the hall. Allison shook her head, "Give her some slack. She was attacked by a werewolf." Noelle sighed, "Yeah. How long do you think she'll ride that train?" Allison laughed, "Until the day she dies." Noelle laughed along with her. "Until who dies?" The girls turned around to find Stiles and Scott. The boys showed their gentlemen sides and kissed the girls on the cheek. "Walk me to class?" Noelle hung off Stiles' arm like Lydia would do to Jackson. He smiled at her and nodded, "See you later Scott." Scott waved but Stiles didn't see.

"So, what's up?" Stiles asked neverously. Noelle looked at him, "Nothing. What's up with you?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm still new to this whole dating thing. Go easy on me." Noelle giggled, "I am. Take as much time as you need." Stiles looked at her, wanting to tell her he loved her so bad. The only thing stopping him was that he didn't have the balls to do it. And that she might not feel it back. But she had too. She had taken him back. And dated him in the first place. "Stiles?" Noelle waved her hand in front of his face, pulling him out of his thoughts. "You okay?" She asked smiling. He nodded, "Just thinking." Noelle's smile turned into a seductive smirk, "Well think another time. We have three mintues until the bell rings." Stiles raised his eyebrows. Noelle leaned against the lockers and pulled Stiles to her. He smiled and came to her like a little puppy dog. He leaned in, resting his hands on either side of her, placing his lips on her's softly at first. She rested hers around his neck, holding the back of his head. They stayed in this embrace until the bell rang. Stiles pulled back, still smiling from ear to ear, "I'll see you in english." Noelle nodded, brushing hair from her face, "See you later." She kissed his cheek and walked into her class. Stiles stared at the lockers in front of him before turning and walking to his own class. With a little swag, of course.

"Scott, I'm terrified. What if she says she doesn't love me." Stiles leaned forward and whispered in his best friend's ear. Scott turned to him, "Stiles, she madeout with you for three mintues, this morning. Took you back after you broke her heart. I think she loves you." Stiles sighed, "There could always be the freak accident that changes her mind." Scott shook his head, "Chill, okay? You'll be fine." Stiles nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Scott turned back around and went back to trying to pay attention to the teacher. Stiles, on the other hand, stared blankly at his binder. He had to do it. He had to tell her. Was it too soon? Was he scaring himself? He could do it. Yeah, he could do it.

Scott turned down the hallway, looking over his biology book. He came in contact with someone, almost knocking them over. Luckily he reached out his arm and grabbed them, "Noelle. I'm so sorry." She laughed, "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention either." Scott let go of her arm and closed his book, "Can I talk to you?" Noelle nodded, "Sure, what's up?" Scott looked around, "Let's, uh, go somewhere private. You wanna go for a walk?" Noelle scoffed, "A walk?" Scott nodded, "Come on. We'll be back before the end of the day." The bell suddenly rang. Students exited the classrooms. "This is the best time." Scott smiled down at the petite girl. She stared up at him then nodded, "Through the back door though." He smiled and followed her towards the back of the school.

Stiles raced through the hallways. He ran to Allison's locker, catching her right before she left, "Hey. Have you seen Noelle?" She shook her head, "Last time I saw her, was right before school. Why?" Stiles shook his head, "Just have to tell her something. I'll see you in class." He took off down the hallway, towards her locker. He stopped aburptly when he saw her leaving the school with Scott. Sighing he watched them walk away. Adjusting his backpack on his back, he started to walk towards them, but was stopped by Lydia. "Hey...Lydia. What's, up?" He looked over her shoulders at the two leaving. She smiled at him, "So you're dating Noelle, right?" Stiles turned his attention back to her, "Yeah, why?" Lydia shrugged, "I just never thought you two would date." Stiles looked at her confused, "Why not." "I don't know," She said shrugging, "Just, you two don't fit eachother." Stiles nodded once, "Well I got to go, I'll see you later." Lydia watched him walk away then looked behind her. She caught a glimpse of Scott and Noelle walking away from the school and smirked.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Noelle tugged her jacket tighter around her. Scott shoved his hands in his pocket, "Stiles." Noelle messed with a piece of her hair as she looked at him, "What about him?" Scott looked ahead of them, "You know about his mom right." Noelle nodded, "Sorta. I know she died. He never told me, but I've heard through people." Scott looked at her, "It ruined his life. He was seven years old." Noelle looked to the ground. "She was so close to him. He went to her for everything. She was sweet, funny, smart, beautiful. Then one day she got sick and," Scott paused for a moment, "Then it all went down hill from there." Noelle licked her lips, not knowing what to say, "Why are you telling me this?" Scott stopped her, "Cause I don't want to see my best friend get that hurt again." Noelle looked into his eyes, "Wha-" Scott sighed, "He loves you, Noelle. Losing you would kill him. Whatever happens, don't leave him. Please, for me." Noelle smiled big, "Okay, I'll stay, even though I wasn't thinking of leaving, but there's one thing." Scott's eyebrows scrunched, "What?" Noelle smirked, "I'm doing it for me." A smiled grew on Scott's face, as he hugged Noelle, "Thank you." She shrugged, "You're welcome."

Scott and Noelle snuck into the school just as the bell rang. They said their goodbyes and walked their seperate ways. Noelle smiled the whole time. When she reached her locker, Stiles was waiting for her. "Hey." He said when he noticed her. "Hi." She dug through her locker, "Ready for lunch?" He nodded, "Where did you and Scott go?" Noelle shrugged, thinking nothing of it, "To talk." Stiles nodded, "To talk. About what?" Noelle shut her locker, "Stuff. Why?" Stiles shook his head, "Nothing." Noelle mouthed opened in disbelief, "You don't believe me. You think- Stiles, we went to talk. I swear. That's all I promise." Stiles shrugged, "How can I believe you?" Noelle crossed her arms, "Because he told me about your mom." Stiles face seemed to deflat, "Oh." "And," Noelle stepped closer, "He also said, you love me. Is that true." Stiles opened his mouth several times to say something but nothing came out. Noelle giggled and kissed him softly, "I love you too." Stiles' face became bright red and he laughed, "That was some what easier than I thought." Noelle laughed with him, then grabbed his hand and began walking to lunch. 

**Thank you Byron Lancaster for the ideas. You really helped me...alot. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**REVIEWS :P**


	17. Chapter 16

Stiles and Scott sat on the bench, waiting for Lacrosse practice to start. Guys stood at their lockers getting ready. "Scott," Stiles turned to his best friend, who looked up at him, "Thanks. For talking to Noelle. You didn't have to do that. And about my mom." Scott shrugged, "Well, it didn't look like you were going to do it anytime soon. You're welcome." Suddenly Danny's head poked around the corner of the lockers, "You're ladies are outside." The boys gathered their things and headed outside. Noelle and Allison talked quietly. They smiled when they noticed their boyfriends. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Scott kissed Allison's cheek, bringing her close to him. "We were going shopping with Lydia, as a welcome back present." Noelle started. "But I hate her so that's not going to work." Lydia walked by, clinging to Jackson like a sweater. The four watched her walk away they looked back at her. "So we decided to come to practice. Watch you guys." Allison smiled, lighting the mood. Stiles frowned at Noelle, "You know I don't usually play, right?" Noelle nodded, "I've been to a lacrosse game. I don't care." Stiles smiled again and was about to kiss her when, "Bilinksi! McCall!" The coach walked up, "I need Bilinski to play next game. So you're in practice today. Now get out on field and get warmed up." He walked off, hurriedly. "See? Things change." Noelle kissed Stiles on the lips, brielfy. "We'll see you after practice." Allison kissed Scott as well and the girls walked to the bleachers. Stiles and Scott gave eachother a man hug and ran off to the field, stupid grins on both of their faces.

"When are you going to tell him, Noelle?" Allison asked her friend once they were seated. "Later. It will be today though," Noelle turned to her, all happiness gone from her face, "It's a hard subject for me to talk about." Allison nodded, looking out at the field, "Yeah. But look what he's been though. He'll understand. And I know for sure, he'll listen. He always listen." Noelle smiled down at Stiles, who waved to her, "I told him I loved him today." Allison shot out of her seat, and exclaimed loudly. Everyone looked at her and her cheeks became red. "Allison, sit down," Noelle pulled the embarrassed girl back onto the bench, "Scott and me ditched and Scott told me that he wanted to say I love you but couldn't and about his mom." Allison nodded quickly, like a little girl. "So, at lunch I went up to Stiles and told him about Scott and I's conversation and told him I loved him." Allison sat back down, her smile gone, "So he didn't say it?" Noelle shook his head, "Not really." "Then it's not officical. If he doesn't say it then it doesn't mean anything yet." Noelle looked over at the dorky boy, standing next to Scott, "I know he means it. He's just afraid to say it, I guess." Allison gave her a look, "Noelle, I know you don't want to get hurt but he has to say it to mean it." Noelle nodded, "I'll tell him about my dad, after lacrosse practice. And then bring it up, or something." Allison smiled again, "He loves you." Noelle looked at her, "But you ju- why are you changing your mind?" Allison laughed, "I'm not. I know he loves you, but you two aren't officially in love, until he says it back or first." Noelle scoffed at her, but a smile spread across her face, "You confuse the hell out of me." Allison laughed again, making Noelle laugh too. They were in their own little best friend world and little did they know, Lydia was watching from her spot a few benches up, angry as hell.

Noelle and Allison walked to the boys locker room after practice, waiting for the boys. "So you're going to tell him?" Allison asked Noelle again. Noelle nodded, reasurring her friend, "Yes, Allison. I'm talking to him when he comes out." At the moment, both boys exited the room. Noelle immediately took Stiles' by the arm, "I need to talk to you." His happy expression became nervous and scared, "Wh-what about?" Noelle smiled, "Nothing about us. Well it's about me, but not about you and me. Well not all of it. Well- just come here." Stiles looked back at the other two as Noelle pulled him over to the bleachers. He finally got a grip on her as well, and stopped her, "Noelle, what's wrong? What's going on?" Noelle sighed, brushing hair out of her face, "I wanted to tell about my dad." Stiles let go of Noelle, "O-okay." The two sat down, and looked at eachother. "Well, you wanna start talking?" Stiles asked with a smirk. Noelle couldn't help but smirk back, "My dad wasn't always an asshole. He used to be sweet, and caring. He didn't even drink. I looked up to him, and loved him more than anything. But, one day, he just became a different person. He started drinking and smoking, and staying out late. I tried to push the feeling of being abandoned out of my head. I went on with my life, until he became violent. Usually he only hit me once, maybe every other day. Then he began beating me everyday, multiple times. I finally had the guts to call the cops after about four years of being beat. That's how I met your dad. He would send me to other homes where I would live until my dad had gone through rehab." Noelle looked into Stiles' eyes. He stared back at her, listening intently. "I- I always wondered why he was so mad at me. What I did to make him so angry and mean, " Noelle sighed, "But now, I don't have to worry about it. By the time he's out of jail, I'll be able to move out and get my own place." Stiles took her hand in his, "Noelle, I'm sorry. No one should go through that. Ever." Noelle shrugged, "I survived." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Stiles pulled her closing, holding the kiss longer. Behind the bleachers stood a strawberry blonde girl, with an evil smirk on her face, "Poor little Noelle."

Stiles pulled into the Argent driveway, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Noelle opened the door and looked back at him, "Thanks for listening. See you later." She leaned over and kissed him, then stepped out onto the driveway. When she reached the door, Stiles honked. She laughed and waved back him and walked inside. Allison looked over the edge of the couch, with a smile, "So did you talk to him?" Noelle flopped down on the couch, "Yeah I did." Allison shrugged, "So?" "So, he listened. What else is there to say?" Noelle played with her hair. Allison smiled again, "How does it feel to get it off your chest?" Noelle smiled at her, "Really good." Suddenly her phone went off. She left the room and answered it, "Hello?" A scratchy voice spoke on the other line, "Noelle? Hey, it's daddy. Can you come see me?" Noelle tripped on the stairs, completely surprised by her father, "Ho-What?" Her father cleared his thoat, "Just come see me. I'm so lonely in here. Please?" Noelle sat down on the stairs and sighed, "Dad." "Please, baby girl." His voice lightened some. Noelle sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'm on my way." She walked back down stairs and back over to her friend, "Hey, can I borrow your car? Stiles wants me to meet him at the movies." Allison looked at her confused, "Why doesn't he come get you?" Noelle shrugged, "I don't know. Can I borrow it, please?" Allison pulled the keys out of the back pocket, "There ya go. See you later." Noelle smiled and ran out the door. She slid into the car and stared out the windshield. What the hell was she doing?

**So? How was it?**

**Again thank you Byron Lancaster for the ideas**

**REVIEWS :P**


	18. Chapter 17

Noelle drove the small car quickly down the street. Her palms sweaty as she neared the prison. She couldn't believe she was doing this right now. After everything he had done to her. She should give him a peice of her mind. Tell him everything he had done to her and every feeling he had given her. That dumb bastard. He deserved to be in prison. Suddenly there were headlights and Noelle swerved over. She had been to busy thinking about how she wanted to say that she hadn't noticed she drove onto the other side of the rode. She slammed on the brakes and sat there for a second, trying to breath normally again. Leaning her head on the steering wheel, her breath was shaky and her eyes filled with tears. Sitting up, she dried her eyes and put the car in drive. Continuing down the rode.

The building toward over the small girl, as she walked closer. Noelle went through security then walked through the hallway after a guard, named Nate. Men whistled and hollered at her as she walked by. "Don't worry," Nate said over his shoulder, "I won't let any of them get you." Noelle smiled a fake smile and clutched her bag closer to her. They reached a cell and the guard walked in, "Jacob, you have a visitor." A big man, followed Nate out of the cell. He had a scruffy beard and his hair was in disarray. Noelle stepped back some. Jacob smiled at his daughter, "Noelle, baby girl." He opened his arms for her. She stayed where she was for a moment, her eyes stared at him intently. "Noelle?" he whispered stepping forward. Noelle stepped back once again, collecting herself, "Why?" Jacob didn't know how to respond. He put his arms down and cocked his head slightly, "What?" Noelle's fists clenched, "Why did you do that?" Her father shook his head, "Do what sweetheart?" "Oh, enough with the sweetheart crap. Why the hell did you beat me all those years? Why was I the one to blame?" Jacob was still at a lose of words. He just looked at the young girl in front of him. "We used to be so close. I trusted you. I told you everything, cried my heart out to you. And you beat me!" Jacob laughed slightly, "I was going through a small rough patch in my life, Noelle. You know that." Noelle laughed as well, "Small? Ten years? You cal that small." Jacob became angry now, "I lost the woman I loved, my job, my house. I didn't know what to do with my life, with you!" Nate stepped forward, hand on his taser, just in case of an incident. "She was my mom! I cried my eyes out for a year! You weren't the only one who was lost," She broke down now, "All I wanted was my dad to be there. To hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay, even when I knew it wasn't. I wanted my daddy. That's all I wanted." Jacob looked at her, saddness in his eyes. He walked up to her, his arms open again, but she just shoved him away. "Ten years, I had to listened to you tell me all about my mistakes. About how much you hated me. But now it's my turn." Jacob looked at her. "I hate the way you abandoned me. The way you brought home a different girl all the time. The way you hit me. I hate the fact that you blame all of this on me, when in fact you were the asshole. You were the one who got drunk and beat his daughter. You were the screw-up. Not me. Not this time. I hate you. And that's not just a phrase. I actually hate you. And I hope I never see you again." Jacob cleared his throat, trying to hid the tears. He peaked over his shoulder at the guard standing to the side. Nate just shook his head, "Noelle, I'll show you out." Noelle adjusted her bag on her shoulder and watched Nate lock up her father, "I hope you get out someday. I really do. And when you do, don't even think about trying to find me." She followed Nate back down the corridor and out the door. He walked her to her car and she apologized for what happened. "Don't worry about it. You handled that very well." He smiled at her then walked away. Noelle slid into the car and sat there, thinking back to what she had said. She ment every word, but now she wished she could take them back. He was still her father. She started the car and began the drive back home.

When she reached Allison's house, a fimilar blue jeep sat in the driveway. Scott's bike was leaned up against the side of the house, and the every light was on. "Dammit." Noelle whispered under her breath, and slid out of the car. As soon as the car door shut, the front door flew open and a group of people ran out, Stiles leading them. He scooped up Noelle in his arms, and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back but he set her down, "Where the hell have you been?" Noelle shrugged her shoulders nervously, "I went for a drive." Allison and Scott ran up to her. "You told me you were going to meet up with Stiles." Allison said her arms crossed. Noelle nodded, "I know. And I'm sorry, I just needed time to think." Allison relaxed some, "Why didn't you just ask?" Scott stepped forward, "Because she's lying." Noelle glared at him, "Shut up." Scott cocked his head some, "You smell like men?" Stiles turned her confused, "Men?" Noelle sighed, "I went to see someone." Allison's mouth dropped open, "You went to see your dad!" Noelle nodded innocently, as everyone groaned. "Why did you do that, Noelle?" Mr. Argent asked standing behind his wife. Noelle could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, "Because, he called and wanted me to come see him." Stiles rubbed his face angrily, "So you did?" Noelle turned him, "Yes, I did. But I got angry and yelled at him. Trust me, I feel no sympathy for him at all." Another lie. Noelle looked at everyone who stood in front of her. "Well, hunny. Let's get you to bed. You're stressed probably. I'll make some tea. Allison care to join?" Allison stared at Noelle for a moment then sighed, sticking out her hand, "Yeah, c'mon." Noelle smiled and took her hand before turning to Stiles. He sighed as well and gave her a crocked smirk, "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved over her shoulder as Allison pulled her inside.

Allison sat at the end of Noelle's bed. They chatted back and forth about Noelle's visit to her father and about everything. "Allison, c'mon. Let's let Noelle get some sleep. You two can talk tomorrow." Allison and Noelle groaned at Allison's mother. "Even though we're both mature teenage girls on a friday night." Allison's mother nodded, "Yes. C'mon." Allison stood up and turned to Noelle, "Anytime you need to talk, about anything. I'm always here. Never forget that. I'm always here." Noelle nodded, smiling and laid down in bed. Allison shut off the light and closed the door, leaving Noelle alone. She rolled over and stared at the wall. Licking her lips, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Why couldn't she have a boring life? Away from the drama? But then again, she loved this crazy life of her's. She wouldn't have met Stiles without it. Thinking of him made her smile. She was inlove. No matter how many times she had told herself she was never going to be inlove, she was.


	19. Chapter 18

Noelle woke up to the sun shining into her face. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, checking her surroundings. Just as she stood out of bed there was a knock. "Come in." Noelle sank back down on her bed and watched Allison enter the room. "I brought you some coffee." Allison said, handing it to Noelle. The brunette smiled and took it, sitting up, "Thanks." Allison sat down next to her, "I'm going to the mall with Lydia. Want to join?" Noelle sipped on her coffee, wondering if she wanted to spend an entire day with someone who hated her. "Uh, no. No, I'll just stay around here. Maybe hang with Stiles. I don't know." Allison shrugged, "OKay. I'll bring you home something." She reached out and hugged her friend, before walking to the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned around, "By hanging out with Stiles you mean," Noelle smiled, and finished the sentence, "Hanging out with Stiles." Allison laughed, "Okay. See you later." Noelle watched her friend exit then stood again. Placing her coffee on the table, she walked to the closet and grabbed something to wear. She turned to grab her phone and right on cue it rang. Picking it up, she saw it was Stiles. "Hello?" She asked opening up her window to let in the cool morning air. "Good morning," He replied happily, "You got plans today?" Noelle bit her bottom lip, "Nope, none. I was suppose to go shopping with Allison and Lydia, but since Lydia hates me, I decided on a rain check." He chuckled on the other line, "Why does Lydia hate you?" Noelle shrugged to herself, "I don't know. She just avoids me at all cost," she ran a hand through her hair, "It doesn't matter though. So, do you wanna do something?" "Sure." Stiles replied, "I'll be there in like half and hour?" Noelle smiled big, biting down on her lip again, "Okay, see you then." They said their goodbyes then hung up. Noelle grabbed her coffee and headed downstairs. Allison was heading down the stairs, as Noelle exited her room. She heard the other girl behind her, and turned aronud, "Hey, just heading out. My uh parents left for a meeting," She put air quotes around meeting, before smiling, "So I'll be home around four or five." Noelle met up with her, "I'll be with Stiles probably. Call me." The girls walked down the stairs together then parted ways, Noelle to the kitchen and Allison out the door. Around 10:30, Stiles arrived. Noelle met him outside, immediately kissing him. He laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking her to the car, "You're touchy today." Noelle playfully slapped his stomach, "Don't get your hopes up." Stiles kissed her temple before running over to the other side of the car. "So where to?" He asked starting the car, and looking over at his girlfriend. "Anywhere." She smiled back. Stiles popped the car into reverse and pulled out of the driveway.

They rocked out to the radio, just driving around. The floor was covered with fast food wrappers. Noelle was bent over, laughing as Stiles admire her from the driver's seat. Their hands intertwined between them. "I can't believe I'm here." Stiles breathed out. Noelle looked at him, brushing away the hair from her face. "I never saw myself getting a girlfriend in highschool to be honest," Stiles continued, "And here I am with the most beautiful girl in Beacon Hills." Noelle blushed and squeezed his hand, "That's the nicest thing I've heard in a while." Stiles looked at her, sympathy in his eyes, "Then, I'll say nice things more often." Noelle bit her lip out of habit and looked over the windshield, "Let's stop here." Stiles did as he was told and parked the car, on the side of the road. They were out in the middle of nowhere, by now. They both hope out, Stiles running over to Noelle's side. "Let's go exploring." Stiles took Noelle's hand and turned to walk away, but Noelle stopped him. She pulled him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Or," She kissed him softly, "We could stay here." Stiles nodded, "That- that's a good, an amazing idea." Noelle smiled and pulled Stiles to her, kissing him passionately. Stiles let his hands explore her body as they continued kissing. A black car drove by but didn't bother the two. Inside the black car, was Jackson. He was extremely irritated, because of yet another fight him and Lydia had gotten into. He didn't notice the blue jeep until he had passed it. Slamming on the brakes he looked in the rearview mirror. How the hell was Stiles getting more than Jackson was lately. And he seemed happier. Noelle was this beautiful girl and she was kissing all over Stiles. Why couldn't Lydia do that to Jackson. When she did, she was usually asking for something. But he wasn't being the best boyfriend either. He continued watching Stiles and Noelle kiss until they pulled away and walked into the woods. Then, shaking away his emotions, he drove off again.

"So, what are we doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" Stiles asked hugging Noelle close to him. They sat up on a rock, overlooking a natural spring. Noelle shrugged, "What better way to hangout with my boyfriend then to be all alone with him. She lifted her head from his chest to look at him. He smiled down at her, "You're becoming a softy." She laughed, "Well, I'm in love." Stiles smile faded and he pushed Noelle up. She looked at him worried, "What's wrong?" He shook his head, "You just said you're in love." Noelle, "Yeah. I told you that before." Stiles swallowed hard, before smirking, "It kinda hit me finally." Noelle licked her lips, "What?" Stiles inched closer to her, "That I love you too." Noelle let out a short laugh before pulling Stiles to her. Stiles was having the time of his life. He had finally told her, the he loved her. And he ment it, more than anything. This is where she wanted to be as well. She hadn't felt this happy in years.

**So what did you think?**

**REVIEWS :P**


	20. Chapter 19

Beacon Hills Highschool was full of chatting students. Everyone was smiling and laughing. They'd just come back from a long winter break and had stories to tell their friends. Noelle and Allison were pretty much attached at the hip as they walked towards the boys locker room to meet Scott and Stiles. Lydia stood at her locker, fixing her makeup before heading that way as well. She was going to flirt with every guy Jackson looked at, just to piss him off. Shutting her locker, she turned around just in time to see the two girls walk by. She stuck out her hand and grabbed Allison. Allison stumbled backwards, giving Lydia an awkward grin, "Hey." Noelle stopped as well, turning back to the others but staying quiet. "Hey. What are you doing tonight?" Lydia asked, bouncing from foot to foot, "Let's got see a movie." Allison scrunched up her nose and turned to Noelle, "Me and Noelle were going to go shopping tonight." Lydia's face deflated as she looked to Noelle. "You- you could come with us." Noelle added trying to work on the friendship between her and Lydia. "I just remembered, I have plans. How about next weekend." Lydia smiled again. Allison nodded, then shook her head, "Me and Scott are going bowling with Noelle and Stiles. You and Jackson could come if you want." Lydia again frowned, "We haven't be getting along alot lately." Allison and Noelle shuffled awkwardly. "Well," Allison smiled, "Maybe some other time." Lydia crossed her arms over her chest, "Ya know what. Nevermind. Have fun with your little orphan." Allison's eyes widened. "What did you just call me?" Noelle asked, stepping up, all the friendliness in her voice, vanished. Lydia was caught off gaurd but stood her ground, "You heard me." Noelle glared at her, stepping closer, "You're such a little f-" Before she could finish Allison interrupted her, "Hey, Scott." All three girls turned to Scott and Stiles walking towards them. "Hey." He replied, kissing her cheek. Stiles leaned down to kiss Noelle but saw her anger and pulled away, "What's up?" With a huff, Noelle stormed down the hall, leaving the four classmates. Two of which were extremely confused, another in shock, and one smirking triumphantly. Stiles turned to the others, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should probably go after her." He jutted a thumb behind him, then turned that way and followed his girlfriend down the hallway. When he was gone, Lydia turned to Allison, "Well, see you later." Allison forced a smile and waved goodbye.

"Noelle. Noelle, wait." Stiles had finally caught up to Noelle as she made her way up the stairs. "What happened back there?" He asked, trying to search her face for an answer. Noelle stood there, not looking at him. After a moment of him staring at her and her avoiding him, she sighed, "Nothing. I'm fine. Just tired. Walk me to class?" Stiles didn't believe her for a second but smiled, "Sure." The two walked to Noelle's classroom, smiling a fake, forced smile. All they wanted was to make then other happier. But as soon as Noelle was in her classroom, Stiles was going to find Allison and figure out what the hell was wrong with Noelle. "I'll see you at lunch." Noelle kissed Stiles quickly, before sliding into her chemistry class. He walked away slowly, until he was out of sight, then took off towards the library. Scott and Allison were always in there, if they weren't skipping. Thankfully, both of them sat at an empty table, away from everyone else. They were talking and laughing when Stiles set his backpack on the table. Scott and Allison both jumped and looked up at him. "What's up with Noelle? I know you know Allison, you're only with her all the time." Allison side, and turned to face him, "Lydia stopped me in the hallway today. She wanted to hangout but me and Noelle already had plans. Then she asked about next weekend, but we're going bowling. We invited her to both but she got angry." Stiles shrugged, "So?" "She called Noelle an orphan." Stiles sat back in his chair with a sigh. "How did she find out about that?" Scott asked, looking between the two. Both of them shook their heads. "I wouldn't tell her. She avoids me at all costs most of the time." Stiles leaned forward once more, drumming his fingers on the desk. "And I've been so busy with you and Noelle that I haven't had time to talk to her. Maybe I should find time to hang with her," Allison looked down, "She said her and Jackson haven't been getting along alot, maybe she's just lonely." Scott and Stiles nodded. "How about, I cancel my plans with Noelle tonight, and hang out with Lydia. Stiles, take Noelle to do something. That way she doesn't get pissed at me. Or maybe she'll just want to relax and be alone. She hasn't had that in a while." The boys nodded at the plan. Allison went back to reading the book that laid in front of her, as they stood. "See you at lunch, Allison." Scott said in a whisper.

The two boys walked out of the library and down the empty hallway. They were rounding the corner when the collided with someone. "Dammit." The stranger said as their papers went flying everywhere. Both boys quickly dropped to the ground to pick up the random things, that had fallen. "We're so sorry." Scott said, standing up and handing the paper to the other person. He was about three feet taller than her. "It's fine. I wasn't paying attention." The girl took the other papers from Stiles. She had long blonde hair, and clear green eyes, her lips full and pink. She was wearing an over sized sweater, over tight skinny jeans that ended with a pair of combat boots. She pratically glowed. In other words she was beautiful. Scott and Stiles tried not to stare. She noticed their stares, and smirked, "I'm Rachel." The boys nodded. "I'm Scott, and this is Stiles." Scott said adjusting his backpack. She nodded, "I know." Both boys were taken aback. "How?" Stiles looked from her to Scott. "Derek told me about you." Rachel replied with a smirk. With that, Scott and Stiles both turned on their heel and walked away, leaving Rachel confused and alone

**Sorry it's been so long guys...**

**REVIEWS :P**


	21. Chapter 20

"Can one of you tell us what's going on?" Noelle looked at the two boys that stood uneasily in front of her and Allison. They had pulled them from school right after class was out. Right now they were out in the middle of nowhere. Stiles was pacing back and forth, while Scott rubbed his face. "Stiles," Noelle stopped her boyfriend, "What the hell is the matter." "Derek." He replied, throwing his hands up. Allison stood up off the car hood, "What about him?" "Have either of you met the new girl? Rachel?" Scott looked from Noelle to Allison. "Yeah, she's in my history class. She's sweet." Allison replied with a nod. "She knows Derek!" Stiles pretty much flipped shit. Noelle grabbed his arms and calmed him down, "So? Why are you two flipping out?" Scott sat down on the hood of the car, sighing, "Derek isn't going to leave me alone. Ever." Allison sat next to him to comfort him, her head resting on his shoulder. Noelle and Stiles looked at eachother, not sure what to do. They had turned away from the two, to talk in private. "How about you and me hangout tonight?" Stiles asked quietly. "I'm supposed to go shopping with Allison." Noelle said looking over her shoulder. Stiles shook his head, "There's been a change in plans. She's going to hang out with Lydia, see if she can talk some sense into her and maybe me and you could do something." The couple looked at eachother. Stiles hoping Noelle would be okay with the plan. She smiled, "Fine. That sounds fine with me." Stiles stepped closer to her, but there was a commotion behind them. They turned around to see Mr. Argent pinning Scott to the hood of the car. Allison was screaming and trying to get him away. "Dad please! He saved us dad! He saved you!" Allison sobbed, pulling at her father. Noelle held Stiles back. "Dad! Please. I'll do anything. I'll never see him again. Please, don't kill him!" Finally, Chris Argent let go of Scott. He still held the gun in his hand, "Never again." After staring at all of them, he walked away. Allison collasped onto Scott's chest, sobbing uncontrolably. Stiles held Noelle close to him as they all stood around, scared and shocked. Allison stood up after a moment, wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry guys." Leaving Stiles' arms, Noelle walked over to her friend and hugged her, "It's fine Allison. It's not your fault." Scott and Stiles moved to eachother, shocked expressions still on their face. "What the hell was that? Just a week ago he was fine with you. Now he's trying to kill you?" Stiles talked a mile a minute. "I don't know," Scott replied, "We have to be more careful now." Stiles looked at him like he was an idiot, "Ya think. He pointed a gun to your head, Scott. Infront of all of us." They were pulled out of their conversation by Noelle. "We need to get Allison home." Scott was immediately at her side once again, trying to console her.

The boys dropped Allison and Noelle off, and drove home silently. Allison left Noelle and sulked up in her room until around seven when her phone rang. Noelle was in the kitchen cooking some macaroni when the two girls bumped into eachother. "Hey, I'm going to meet Lydia, at the mall. Are you sure you don't want to come?" Allison grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She seemed in a somewhat happier mood than earlier. "Uh no," Noelle raised her eyebrows, "I have a date with a season of Lost and a bowl of hot macaroni. Maybe even Stiles. But go, have fun. I'll see you later." Allison nodded and hurried out the door. The headlights of her car, shined onto Noelle as she walked to the living room. Flopping down on the couch, she grabbed the remote and her cellphone. "Hey, I'm home alone. You should come over. A marathon of Lost, and macaroni. Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, Stiles. I love you too." She hung up her phone and bit her lip. He said I love you. Of course he'd said it before, but it still made her smile. She'd never been like this with anyone before. He made her feel weak, and girly. And she liked it. It didn't take twenty minutes for Stiles to arrive. Noelle met him at the door with a welcoming kiss. The kiss deepened, and Stiles' hands began wandering. Noelle moaned quietly into his mouth, as they pulled away. "Whoa." Stiles breathed. Noelle giggled, "Everyone's gone. They won't be here for a while." Stiles, of course, didn't get what she was implying. So instead, she kissed him again, and lead him up to her bedroom.

Stiles stood in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. He was joined by Noelle, who was throwing her hair up into a ponytail. She smiled at Stiles as he stared at her over his glass. "That was, uh, fun." Stiles said, rubbing the back of his neck. Noelle let out a laugh and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to kiss him, when her phone started buzzing. "Hello?" She asked, sitting up on the counter. Her happy expression vanished, "What? She just disappeared. Okay, okay. Slow down Allison. Okay, we'll be right there. Okay. Bye." She hung up her phone and looked at a worried Stiles, "Lydia's gone." She jumped off the counter and grabbed her purse and a pair of shoes. "What do you mean gone?" Stiles asked running to the jeep after her. "Allison said they were both driving home, Lydia was behind her for a minute, then was gone." Noelle flung the passengar door open. Stiles started the car and pulled it out onto the rode, "Maybe she just went another way home." Noelle shook her head, "Her car was found on the side of the rode." Stiles looked at her nervous, "Like crashed?" Noelle again shook her head, "I don't know. I couldn't really understand Allison. Let's just get there before we jumped to any conclusions." Ten minutes later, they arrived on the scene. Allison was standing by the abulance, Mr. Stilinski standing in front of her. "Dad!" Stiles asked, him and Noelle picking up into a light jog. They got to them just as Scott did. "What happened? Where's her car?" Stiles asked, looking around him. "Down the rode some. What are you three doing here?" Mr. Stilinski asked looking at the three. "Allison called me," Noelle replied. "Well I want-" Mr. Stilinski started to say something to them when he was interupted by another officer, "Hey, Matt." Leaving the four teenagers, he walked away. Allison cuddled herself into Scott's arms, while the four stood around, trying to figure out what the hell happened. "We've got a pair of heels over here!" An officer yelled coming out of the woods. The four teenagers hurried towards him. "Those, those are Lydia's heels. She was wearing them tonight." Allison breathed. "We've got a dress and a jacket." Said another officer. "So she's completely naked?" Matt asked, rubbing his head in confusion. "Oh God," Allison whimpered. Noelle took her hand, squeezing it for comfort. Allison buried her face in Scott's jacket, while Stiles wrapped his arm around Noelle. The four were more connected than they had been in a while.

**There you are... sorry it's been a while guys..**

**I had to involve Lydia going missing, it's not as good as the show, but that's why I don't own the show :)**

**welp... REVIEWS :P**


	22. Chapter 21

Noelle dreaded stepping into Beacon Hills High School the next morning. She didn't want to see Allison, not when she would probably be emotional and mute. Scott and Stiles would be making some plan to look for her, and Jackson wouldn't give a damn. And there was no telling what the other students knew. She was fixing the strap on her bag, when an arm wrapped around her waist. "Coming?" Stiles gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek. "You okay?" She asked as they began walking towards the school. He nodded, shrugging off the question. When they entered the school, it wasn't any different. Thank God. Noelle thought as she followed Stiles to his locker. No one was whispering things, and looking at them. Everything was normal. Well, somewhat. After retrieving his books, Stiles turned to Noelle, "I've got to go to the locker room, drop off my gear. I'll see you at lunch okay?" Noelle nodded, and they exchanged a kiss before he walked away. Turning around, she saw Allison walking towards her own locker. "Hey," She called jogging up to her, "You okay?" Her friend gave a curt nod in response, chewing on her bottom lip. Noelle sighed, but kept quiet.

"I don't understand it." Allison said at last. The two girls had sank down to the floor and totally ignored the bell. Noelle wasn't going to leave Allison's side, if she didn't want her too. And if Allison wanted to be alone, she would have told Noelle. "Understand what?" Noelle asked, turning her head to her. "She was there. We'd just gotten off the phone. She was laughing and happy and herself again. I-I don't know what happened." Allison's voice cracked some, as she looked at her hands. "Allison, it's going to be alright. They'll find her." The two girls looked at each other, both their eyes hoping. "I think we should get back to class." Allison wiped her eyes, and stood. Noelle followed her, "Yeah, Mr. Harris is going to have my ass." This got a small smile out of Allison. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. As she was just about to reach her classroom, Jackson came out and collided with her. His nose was bleeding badly,and he was in a hurry. "Jackson, are you alright?" Noelle said as he just shoved past her. Taking another look at her classroom, she huffed and followed after him. He ran into the boys bathroom and she didn't hesitate to follow. "Jackson are you-oh my God." Noelle stared in disgust at the black liquid coming from Jackson's nose. Before she could say anything else, another person was in the bathroom. "Your body's fighting the bite." Derek said, stepping up next to Noelle. She cowered some into the corner. "What does it mean?" Jackson asked. Noelle took this time, to squeeze out of the bathroom. She made her way quickly to her classroom, ignored Mr. Harris and slid into her set. Stiles and Scott looked back at her, but she didn't pay attention. Instead she stared down at the black liquid that had stained her hands.

"A black liquid?"Scott asked, looking across the lunch table at Noelle. She nodded, "It didn't seem to stop either. It just kept coming and coming." She bit into a carrot, trying to stop the conversation. Stiles placed his water down and sighed, "I've seen that before." Everyone looked at him. "You have?" Scott asked. "Yeah. When Derek had been shot. We were at the clinic and he threw up this black stuff. Said his body was trying to heals itself." Noelle shook her head, "He said that Jackson's body was rejecting the bit, not healing him." The four teens sat in silence now, all thinking. Allison was the one to break the silence, "Jackson's fine. What about Lydia? We have to look for her." Noelle nodded, "We will, Allison. A lot of people are." Scott and Stiles nodded. "Coach is having the team look for her too." Stiles added. "People are worried, that means people will be looking, which means we'll find her." Noelle again reassured her friend. Allison just sank back into her seat, "Yeah, I know. I just," She stopped there, messing with the cap on her water bottle. The rest of lunch was silent, except for the occasional sentence.

When school was finally over, Allison and Noelle went straight home, and straight to their bedrooms. Allison did it because she didn't want to talk to anyone, and need time to think. Noelle did it because Allison did it. For an hour, both girls were locked in their rooms, thinking, pacing. Finally Noelle had enough. She grabbed her jacket and phone and hurried over to her friends room. "Allison, get your ass out here right now." Allison opened the door, but didn't say a word. "C'mon, we're going to look for Lydia." Without a second thought, Allison grabbed her jacket and followed Noelle out the door. They drove around for hours, not seeing anything. "Lydia may be conceited but she would never walk around naked where there's an audience." Allison looked away from her window, to Noelle in the passenger seat. "Where do you think she'd be?" Noelle asked. Allison suddenly turned the car onto a dirt road, "There's one place." Noelle held on tightly as Allison made another turn onto rough terrain. "Are you sure, your car can handle this?" She asked looking fearful at her friend. Allison smirked, "I'm sure. I take it up to the cliff almost every other night to see Scott." Noelle nodded, "Okay." Finally, after ten more minutes of bumping and swerving, Allison stopped. Noelle's eyes grew wide, "The Hale's House? You think she could be here?" She was answered with the driver's door shutting. Unbuckling quickly, she hurried after Allison.

Allison stepped up to the door, and reached for the handle. "Allison, are you seriously going in there?" Noelle was still at the bottom of the steps. Allison turned back to her, "It's fine. He won't be here, he'd be dumb to come back." She waved her to come forward, and opened the door. Noelle stood still, arms crossed, stubbornly. Something moved behind her, and she quickly followed the other girl inside. Allison had stopped in the middle of what used to be the foyer. Her face was distant. "Allison? You okay?" Noelle asked stopping next to her. She followed her eyes to the dark, red stain on the ground. "He killed her." Allison said softly." Noelle knew who she was talking about. Kate's funeral was tomorrow. Before Noelle could say anything to make her friend feel slightly better, Allison turned and left the room. Noelle took one last look at the stain and followed her friend.

"The house is empty." Noelle said meeting Allison at the front door. Allison nodded, "I know." Both girls were tired and it was getting dark. "C'mon, let's get back home. Maybe somebody found something." Noelle passed Allison and headed to the car. They were just about to get in when both girls heads shot towards the forest behind them. "Did you hear that?" Allison asked, her voice dark and quiet. Noelle nodded. She slid her hand into her purse, knowing Allison's gun was still there from when she almost shot Derek. A click across the car, made her look to her friend. Allison had her crossbow ready. "Let's check it out." Allison said, walking towards the dark woods. A sudden daredevil urge in Noelle made her move towards it as well. They both searched the woods, looking at every inch of everything. Noelle was the first to put her weapon down, "There's nothing here. Let's go back to the car." Allison sighed, placing her crossbow down and they returned to the car.

When they returned to the house, Allison's parents were in the kitchen. They both smiled at the girls as they sat down at the table. "You two hungry?" Chris, Allison's father asked, suspicion in his voice. They nodded, glancing at each other briefly when he turned and walked out of the room.

**I know, I know it's been a while and I'm sorry. **

**I hope someone is still reading this story and there will be more to come. **

**Reviews:P**


	23. Chapter 22

"You have detention again?" Noelle huffed, leaning against her boyfriend's locker. Stiles stood in front of her, with a half smirk, "I'll still have time to hang out with you afterwards." Noelle shook her head, "Melissa got me a job at the hospital. I'm starting my first shift, tonight. Won't get off until at least ten." Stiles' mouth dropped open, "You got a job? And you did tell me?" Noelle smirked and nodded, stepping around him, "Sorry, it just never came up." Stiles followed her down the hallway, "Well, congratulations." He intertwined their hands as they turned the corner. Suddenly, he pulled them to a stop. Standing a few feet away, was a petite girl, dumping things into her locker. "That's her!" He whispered, pulling his girlfriend back around the corner. "Who?" Noelle stuck her head around, but Stiles pulled her away. "Rachel!" He hissed. "The chick who knows Derek?" Noelle shifted weight from her left leg to her right. Stiles nodded vigorously. Noelle sighed, "Okay. Well she's gone now. Can we go to class." Stiles peaked around the corner, then back to his girlfriend, "I've gotta find Scott." Noelle just stared back at him. After a small peck, Stiles jogged off towards the locker room. Shaking her head, Noelle began walking to her class. A hand grabbed her arm slowing her down. "Hey," Allison smiled, "Glad I could catch up to you. I heard about your new job. Congrats!" The two girls hugged briefly. "How did you find out?" Noelle asked the taller girl, smiling. "Stiles told me," Allison replied, "More like shouted it at me, but still." Both girls laughed and took their seats.

"Thanks for the ride." Noelle slid out of the warm car into the freezing fall air. Allison leaned over the middle console to look at her, "Welcome. Just call me when you get off." Noelle waved over her shoulder in response and ran off inside. Melissa was waiting for her at the main door. "Right on time." She said, looking up from her watch. Noelle gave her a look, "Really? It's my first day." Melissa nodded, "And you're 16. Not old enough to be a nurse." She took the teen's arm and pulled her towards the front desk. "Tonight, all you'll be doing is sorting papers, and filing them." Melissa placed a stack of paper in Noelle's arms, and motioned to the other four stacks on the counter. "It'll take you, your entire shift." Noelle nodded, and got to work.

"So you and Stiles huh." Melissa asked smirking. The two girls had been having small talk for a while now, and soft music played from the radio. The younger girl nodded, hiding her blush. "To be completely honest with you, I'm surprised." Noelle turned to Melissa, a curious look on her face, "Why?" Melissa shrugged, "Because, Stiles, well Stiles is very odd. And you. You've been in here plenty of times. Each time more and more distant with everyone. Like you didn't think anyone actually cared about you." Noelle looked back at the stack of papers, then glanced briefly to her co-worker, "Stiles is different." Melissa turned fully to her now, "Because he's an outcast?" Noelle turned to her as well, "No, because he's persistent. He didn't stop until he got something out of me." Melissa smiled at the young girl, "You love him?" Noelle chewed on her lip as she nodded, "Yeah. Yeah, I do." The rest of the shift was easy and enjoyable.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Melissa called from her car, as Noelle waited patiently for Stiles to show up. They exchanged a wave and she drove off. About thirty seconds later, Stiles showed up. Noelle, quizzically made her way to the jeep. "Hey," Stiles said when she was in hearing distance. She climbed into the jeep, and quickly kissed him, "How was detention?" Stiles began telling her about how much he hated Mr. Harris and how bad detention was. After that story was finished, he began the story about the police station. "Why didn't you call me?" Noelle asked, worry in her voice. Stiles gave her a look, "I did. Your phone was off." Noelle looked down at the phone in her hands, then back to her boyfriend. "I'm sorry," She said, smiling softly. He just shrugged, "I'm fine." He reached over and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. When they arrived at the Argent house, they spent about five minutes kissing and talking all cute and lovey dovey to each other. When Noelle finally pulled away and opened her door, Stiles stopped her, "Allison isn't here. She's with Scott at Isaac's." He pointed up at the full moon. Noelle looked up and nodded slowly, "Okay. I'll see you in the morning." She gave him a brief kiss and exited the car.

After an awkward dinner with Allison's parents, Noelle showered and was settling into bed when her phone buzzed. It was an unknown number, but she answered it anyway. "Hello? Yeah? Okay. Yeah. I'll be there in just a second. Where are you?" She jotted down an address, said goodbye to the caller, and stuffed her purse with some clothes. She quickly and quietly made her way Mr. Argent's room. "Would you mind if I borrowed your car for a little bit. I promise to be careful and even fill up the gas tank." She said quickly before he even knew she was in the room. He looked at her for a moment, "Are you going to see your father?" Noelle swallowed, then nodded, "Yeah. He wants to talk, and instead of him calling me repeatedly, I'll just go." She was surprised when he tossed the car keys to her, "Don't be late." She nodded, and hurried out the door. Fifteen minutes later, she pulled up in front of an old abandoned gas station. It was dark except for the street light on the corner. Slowly getting out of the car, she kept her eyes on the building.

"Lydia?" She called, somewhat quietly. A head poked around the side of an old dumpster. If it wasn't for the hair, Noelle wouldn't have known who it was. She hurried over to her, "Here's some clothes," She shivered against the rain, "Hurry. You've got to be freezing."

Once Lydia was dressed and in the car, Noelle turned the heater on high, and drove to the nearest McDonalds where she order two coffees. When they were parked, was when they began talking. "I didn't have anyone else to call." Lydia mumbled against her cup. Noelle, who was staring out the windshield, looked to her, "How did you get my number anyway?" Lydia shrugged and looked at her as well, "I just dialed a number." Noelle's eyebrows bunched together, "Really?" The redhead nodded, "Yeah. I thought I was dialing Allison's number." The brunette turned back to the windshield, "I should get you home. Everyone's been worried about you." Lydia sighed, "How long has it been?" The other girl started the car, looking at her briefly, "Two days." Lydia let out a laugh, "That's it? God." Noelle smiled slightly with her, then began the drive to her house. There was some small talk on the way to Lydia's but not much. It was still awkward between them.

As soon as Lydia shut the car door, Noelle was dialing Allison's number. "She's safe." Was the first words to come from her mouth.

**Short Chapter. :/ **

**Reviews :P**


End file.
